The Runaways (Discontinued and being rewritten)
by heroesofolympussy
Summary: Annabeth Chase is the leader of a group of Greek and Roman demigods jokingly called the Runaways. Usually, she'd be moving her crew on to the next city in search of any demigods in trouble, but her quick-footed scout reports trouble arising. In the midst of defending Olympus, she and her crew meet Percy Jackson and the campers of Half-Blood Hill.
1. Chapter 1 - Annabeth Chase

**So, this is kinda something new I'm working on. I like it? I'm kinda taking Rick's characters through different paths, which means they won't be exactly the characters you'd expect, but bare with me. Also, I've added a lot of OC's because I had tons of ideas and I couldn't wait to see them come to life. All rights to Rick Riordan except my OC's.**

* * *

**Chapter One**

Annabeth Chase had taken into account that demigods don't live very long and she moved on. She had other things to worry about, particularly, where she and her crew of forty, give or take a few demigods were going to be headed next. Lots of the demigods wanted to stay and Annabeth could certainly see why.

The abandoned candy factory in Chicago they had been staying in was perfect for them. There was space for training, the structure was sound and the place was like a fortress. Annabeth reckoned that they kept it locked up tight because even she knew of a great number of people who would break into a candy factory. Monsters would have a hard time getting in there, even without Leo Valdez's security system.

The other demigods must have thought that because of that reason, Leo was the perfect candidate to talk Annabeth into letting them stay in the factory.

"Annabeth, just hear me out, okay?" the son of Hephaestus said as he sharpened her bronze knife. She had seen this conversation coming. As a daughter of the wisdom goddess, she needed to be on her toes. Ready for anything. She wanted to stay, but she didn't find it wise. The neighborhood was a quiet one, sure, but sooner or later people would notice kids coming to and from the factory. If they called the police, they'd have a huge problem.

She nodded, signaling for Leo to continue. She respected Leo. Without him, the entire group would be lost. He supplied them with most of their armor and weapons, not to mention Festus, the automaton. The bronze dragon was handy when fighting a large amount of monsters. Annabeth thought that Leo had a higher calling, though. He was a fire user, a gift only rarely given to a child of Hephaestus.

"We should stay here." he suggested, proving her insinuation. He handed her knife back to her and pushed back the curly brown hair that had fallen into his line of vision. "We've got a sweet deal here and you know it. I think we should stay as long as we can. Make your plans, Beth and have them ready for when we absolutely have to leave."

Besides the use of that terrible nickname which she glared at him for, his words weren't hard to consider. But still... "Look, I know its safe here, but what about the demigods we haven't found yet?" she asked him. Her serious and intimidating grey eyes meeting his brown ones. He wasn't fazed by the look, he'd been on the receiving end of it dozens of times. "I can't leave them out there. We both know what its like."

His face fell because he knew she was right. It wasn't fair to leave demigods out in the world without a clue who they were up against. Annabeth was a little surprised when his expression brightened with an idea, just as quickly as it fell. "Search parties. We could send out search parties." Leo exclaimed, looking pleased with himself. "We could send Nora out ahead to find them and small group the escort them back."

She felt dumb she hadn't thought of that idea herself. Annabeth had to admit, Leo may have been goofy and a little more ADHD than the rest of them, but he was smart. She sometimes forgot how much he really was. "That's actually not a bad thought, Valdez." she admitted, giving him a small smile.

He grinned, "Thanks, I-." he started, but was cut off by the metal door of the armory bursting open with force. They didn't have to look to see who it was. There was only one person they knew that made that type of entrance. "Good afternoon, S'Nora." he greeted her without looking up from his tinkering.

The Hispanic daughter of Mercury rolled her brown eyes and sat in a chair in the corner of the room. "Back at you, Leotard."

"Anything new?" Annabeth questioned the girl. Honora Morales was a girl of many talents and being inhumanly fast on her feet was one of them. A gift from Mercury, Annabeth had guessed, but she couldn't be sure being as she never heard of such a thing. Because of her talents, Nora went off ahead of the crew and scouted new hideouts and more importantly, kept tabs on the two demigod camps.

Annabeth didn't bother with either because they were split between Roman and Greek which might be a good thing considering they didn't get along too well. In her crew, she had demigods of both sort and some were more hostile toward one another, but they coexisted, nonetheless.

Nora shrugged and propped her feet up on Leo's work table causing him to throw her an irritated look. "Went east to the Greeks first, they seem to be getting ready for a fight." she reported. "The air is literally stirring around Olympus and get this, I didn't run into one monster."

The daughter of Athena bit her lip in worry, but nodded to Nora to continue. "In the west, the Romans are up to the same gig, but you know, more orderly. I tried to get in close to hear what was going on, I got nada."

They were all quiet, as if processing the information. Annabeth was unsure of what to do. Obviously something big and bad was going on if both camps were preparing for war, unless... "Please tell me both camps are still unaware of each other." she muttered as quickly as the thought ran through her head. War between demigods would be messy and downright senseless.

Nora nodded, quickly in reply. "As clueless as newborns, I felt like I wanted to give them a heads up." she chuckled.

"That would be bloodshed." Annabeth said shaking her head. "They aren't ready for that."

All three of them seemed to agree on that. "What do we do?" Leo asked, still twisting his wires.

"Head east and defend Olympus." Nora offered, pulling the strands of her curly light brown hair. "If Olympus goes down, I don't think anything else would matter. We'd all end up being demigods on a platter."

Annabeth agreed that that would be the best option, she just didn't like the idea of not knowing what they were facing. What if she were leading her crew to their death? "Call for a group meeting." she decided, quickly. "We'll call a vote."

Leo nodded and did as she asked as she leaves the room, Nora and soon after, Leo in tow. They all reach what they called the sparring room which was in the front of the factory. It was a big empty area with cement floors right by the main entrance. The walls were wrought iron, perfect for ricocheting weapons and keeping monsters at bay. They used it for various things, this time it would serve as a meeting room.

Everyone was gathered in a circle when they arrived, Annabeth stepped into the center of it while Leo and Nora join their friends off to the side. "There's a problem." Annabeth announced loudly, catching everyone's attention. Once all eyes were on her, she continued, "I'm not sure it's our problem. Hades, I'm not even sure what the problem is... What I do know is that both camps are preparing for war and Olympus might be in danger."

She let that settle in. "Now, I think it would be best to head out and defend Olympus, but I'm not going to make you guys do anything. We don't work that way around here." A few of them were nodding, others looked determined. "So, we'll vote. Should we go and defend Olympus or move on with our lives here?"

Then there was a tremendous amount of chatter. Demigods talking to their friends and their siblings. She could hear their whispers, most of those seemed to want to stay here. She understood why, most of her crew were teens. They weren't meant for war, nor did they need to engage in one. Annabeth's friends approached her.

"What are you thinking?" Ariadne Clark, daughter of Poseidon asked her. She was Annabeth's closest friend. They started the crew together, but Aria preferred it when Annabeth handled most of the serious decisions and plans. Aria led the food and supply runs. Anything having to do with leaving their hideout, really. It was like the black haired girl enjoyed being on the run from monsters, there was no doubt in her mind that Aria wanted to head into a fight.

Annabeth untensed her shoulders. "I think we shouldn't risk the fate of Olympus." she told her, honestly. "If there's no danger, we took a trip to New York for some awesome pizza. If there is danger, we'll make sure it doesn't reach Olympus."

"I didn't even think of the pizza!" Leo exclaimed from behind Aria. "I vote yes."

Elsa Temple, the only mortal in their midst spoke, "You know that I'm with you, right?"

Annabeth did know. Elsa was the only clear sighted mortal that she had met that had a personal vendetta against all monsters. She didn't know the reason why Elsa was so dead set on killing monsters, but she did it quite well leaving Annabeth little reason to object. "Of course." Annabeth said with soft smile to her blonde friend.

"You know me..." Nora began, a smirk playing on her lips. "I'm quick to head into a fight."

All of them groaned, except Leo who gave her a high five. "That was a terrible pun." claimed Nico di Angelo, son of Hades as he approached them. The kid was always decked out in black and usually kept to himself, though he and Aria were close. They liked to spar since they offered each other a challenge being children of the Big Three.

Aria throws an arm over the kid's shoulder, "What do you think, di Angelo? Fancy going to New York?"

He shrugged off her shoulder. "My dad doesn't have a throne in Olympus, why should I help them?"

"Because New York's the one place we haven't been and what if Bianca's there?" Aria told him. They had found Nico in Vegas where he had been separated from his sister. Being a son of Hades, he knew she wasn't dead, so he's been looking for her ever since.

His lips formed a straight line. "Fine." he muttered and stomped off.

"Sweet guy, he is." Leo mumbled as Annabeth called everyone to her attention once again. She had her friends at her side and that was all she needed to protect Olympus.

"I've decided that I'm going to New York, regardless." she declared, "If you want to come then come, if you don't then stay here and hold down the fort and watch the younger ones. I'm not leading anyone under twelve into a potential battle. "

Annabeth swallowed and was surprised to see so many demigods satisfied. "We leave tomorrow in the vans." she finished and her crew sprang into action.

* * *

Excuse any typos or grammar errors. I didn't really edit this. Reviews are welcome! Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2 - Percy Jackson

**So here's chapter two, ladies and gents, or really anyone at all who's reading this... I was so happy to receive some faves, follows, and reviews. Thanks for taking the time! Anyways, if you have any questions pertaining to the story, don't feel afraid to ask! I'd love some more reviews, if it's not any trouble? Again, thanks for reading. **

**I don't own any one Rick Riordan's characters, only my own.**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon had never seen such chaos. He had fought telekhines in the lava filled mountain, St. Helens and had blow up the St. Louis arch. Stopped an army of Luke's forces from invading Camp Half-Blood and saved Artemis from enduring Altas' curse, but this was by far worse. His friends, his _family_ was fighting to no avail against the monsters, but it just didn't seem like enough.

And then they started dying. People he had known for years. People he had grown up with lying on the streets of New York in puddles of their own blood. "Don't just stand there, Jackson!" Clarisse La Rue, daughter of Ares screamed at him as she battled a dracaenae in silver armor. "Fight!"

So, he did. He slashed through empousai, stabbed a Laistrygonian and decapitated a dracaenae. Percy didn't even put a dent in Kronos' army and then as if a miracle, the monsters started retreating.

"Percy?" a voice called from behind him. He knew the voice. He turned with relief, Bianca was still alive. "Why are they retreating?" she questioned with worry in her voice.

He was happy to see her unharmed. Bianca was his closest friend and had been on every one of his quests, saving his life more than a dozen times. If she died, he wouldn't know what to do.

He jogged over to her, as did the other standing demigods. He was glad to so many still standing. "I-." I started, but stopped and moved quickly as an arrow flew past his head. With the curse of Achilles, it was pointless to, but his instinct was smart enough to tell him to move when a blunt object came soaring at his head.

Percy and the demigods gripped their weapons and turned in the direction from which it came. He grinned to see a girl with short black hair and a silver tiara. It was Thalia, daughter of Zeus and his oldest friend. "You didn't think I'd leave hanging, did you Kelp Head?" she teased as the rest of the Hunters of Artemis appeared behind her. There were about thirty of them. She had been recruiting.

Bianca di Angelo, the dark haired daughter of Hades ran ahead of Percy to hug Thalia. He slowly followed behind when he reached them, he asked warily as he noticed her small wounds and torn clothing, "Did you cause them to retreat?" He wanted to be sure it wasn't a trick.

Thalia nodded, "Took out the Williamsburg Bridge, they're regrouping."

Letting out a sigh of relief, he said, "Can I hug you without getting impaled?"

His friend laughed and threw her arms around him in a hug. When she pulled away, she smirked at Bianca and him. "It good to see you two alive and kicking."

Percy had to agree. He hadn't heard from her in months. Before she had pledged herself to Artemis, they never left each other's side. Was it weird of him to miss her company?

"Just barely." Bianca explained with expression grim and a thick voice. She cast her eyes over the fallen campers. Some of the unharmed demigods were already moving their bodies off the streets. Percy was glad because it was not a sight he enjoyed. It was painful to see fallen friends. "We've lost twenty so far. Silena was one of them. I felt her die."

The two others froze in shock. Thalia swallowed the lump in her throat, but Percy remained unmoving. Silena Beauregard was a good friend of his. They both trained demigods to ride pegasi together. Hearing that she was gone was too unreal. Finally, he clenched his jaw and gripped his pen which transformed into his sword, Riptide. "Kronos will pay." he promised, his expression dark.

"What's the plan, Perce?" asked Thalia, her electric blue eyes filled with determination that quickly turned to confusion. "Where are all the mortals during this?"

"Asleep." Bianca answered. "We moved as many as we could away from the fight. It was Morpheus' doing."

Thalia shook her head. "This is insanity." she muttered, running a hand over her face. "There isn't enough of us, even with my Hunters."

She was right and Percy knew it, but he couldn't allow Olympus to fall. "We have to hold. Typhon has the gods subdued. We're Olympus' only hope." he declared and turned to the other demigods. They looked as if they lacked morale. "Heal the wounded and guard the Empire State Building. We have to be ready for when they come back!"

Looking more motivated, the demigods got into motion, as did the Hunters after word from Thalia. Bianca grips Percy's arm as he tried to walk off. He wasn't sure where he was going to go, just somewhere to get away from all this for a second.

"You need to sleep, have you seen yourself?" she inquired, concerned clear in her dark eyes. Bianca was like a mother in some ways, Percy admired that about her most times, but right now he just found it annoying. "That curse has its consequences."

Percy shook her off. Sleep was not an option. "Your dad still refuses to help?"

"I was going to go to the Underworld and try again." she expressed. She had the same doubts Percy did, he could just tell and he didn't make him feel any better. Worse than before, actually.

The son of Poseidon sighed and sat down on the hood of a car. "I don't know if I can do this, B."

Her expression hardened and she sheathed her Stygian Iron dagger. With the look she was giving him, he thought she looked like a true daughter of Hades. "Well, you have no choice!" she snapped at him. "I know how much sucks to see people you love die, Percy! They were my friends too, you know!" The words were like a slap to the face. "If you keep brooding and thinking we are all going to die, we'll end up doing just that! Snap out of it and win this war!"

He blinked at her in surprise. Bianca wasn't one to say anything bad about someone, let alone snap at them and he was glad for that because right now, she was terrifying. "I-I'm sorry, B." Percy apologized, still in shock. "I'm just so wrapped up in what the prophecy said and then I had this dream about Rachel-."

"You had a dream about Rachel?" she exclaimed, incredulously. Bianca looked annoyed, but he didn't know why. She never seemed to get along with Rachel Elizabeth Dare, Percy's mortal friend from Goode High-School who could see through the Mist.

His face turned red. "It was a demigod dream!" he quickly recovered. "She was painting pictures of the Empire State Building burning and it freaked me out, okay?"

Bianca to relax a bit, but didn't get to reply because Andrew Harrison, a son of Athena approached him. Percy didn't really enjoy his company because the kid was gifted by his mother to read minds. Percy didn't like the idea of Andrew in his head. "What's going on, Andrew?" he asked the blonde boy.

"Four vans are headed this way. I have no clue how they got pass Kronos and Morpheus' mojo." Andrew told them with worry in his Athenian standard issued grey eyes.

"Demigods." Bianca answered the unasked question. "They must be."

Percy bit his lip and stood up. Right now, he wasn't too worried on where they came from. "But are they friendly?" The last thing they needed was to fight their own kind.

A blur and a blast of wind blow past them, causing Bianca to jump. "What in the Hades was that?" she gasped.

"The name's Nora, sweetie!" a girl's voice rang out from their far left. The three demigods whip their heads in its direction to find a rather petite girl with curly light brown hair and a grin. "Now, are you the good guys or the bad guys?"

* * *

**Was it decent? Slightly okay? Terrible? Let me know! Thanks for even clicking the linky thing! Til next time, hopefully? **


	3. Chapter 3 - Honora Morales

Third chapter! Thanks for the responses! Tell me what you think?

* * *

Chapter Three

Honora Morales was astonished by the condition of the great city. Cars were smashed, streets were crumbled and weirdly enough the population of the city seemed to be asleep. Not in their beds like they should be, but on park benches, in their cars, at café tables and even on the cement. Well, at least they look comfy, she thought while her eyes studied the slumbering mortals. Nora knew quite well what sleeping on the streets felt like.

As of now, she was standing before three Greeks. One was an Athena kid, she could tell by the familiar grey eyes. "Reinforcements are coming." she told them, not sparing any time. "Tell me what's going on."

"Titans." The only girl explained, hesitantly. Something about her dark hair and eyes seemed familiar to Nora. "Kronos rose and he's trying to destroy Olympus."

Nora blinked at her in disbelief. This was way worse than she could have imagined. She should have got more information before having Annabeth call in the troops. "Where are the gods?"

"Fighting Typhon." the green eyed boy answered, grimly, but eyed her in question. "Who are you?"

Typhon? This was bad. She had to warn Annabeth. The others. Leo. The ran off at her impossible speed, leaving the demigods without an answer. The vans were closer than she expected and she almost ran into one. Lucky whoever was driving slammed on the breaks. The passenger door smacked open and Leo hopped out. He ran to her and helped her off the road. "Holy Hephaestus, Nora!" he exclaimed in anger and worry. "Annabeth almost hit you."

"Had to warn you." she managed between breaths. She had ran faster than her limit. It was having a huge effect. "Titans are back. Worse than we thought."

His brown eyes widened in shock and turned to look at Annabeth, who was still in the van. She was unfazed and in what Nora liked to call her 'warrior goddess mode'. "The Greeks are lucky we are here." was all she said. "Leo get in the van and Nora, tell the Greeks we're happy to help."

Nora shared a worried glance with Leo and then nodded to Annabeth. She gave Leo a small push toward the van and straightened her stance. "Tienes que ser cuidadosa." he told her before he got into the van.

Be careful, she scoffed in her head. Not with this life. But she nodded to him and zoomed off once again. Nora loved running. It seemed to be the only thing she was good at. She ran from her problems, her parents and now, she was possibly running towards her death. Stop being a pessimist, she said to herself.

She reached the spot the three demigods were before. Now, there was another girl decked out in silver with them and the Athena kid was gone. Good, scary grey eyes were the last thing she wanted to see right now. The Greeks gawk at her.

"Our leader said we'll help." Nora breathed, walking closer to them at a normal pace. "The vans are just down the road. We've got about twenty five demigods ready to fight."

After blinking once, the silver clad girl spoke, "Who are you?" she asked.

Nora wanted to tell her that that was clearly not the issue at the moment. Did the Titans declare a twenty minute break? Why weren't they fighting? "I'm Nora." she introduced as she heard the vans engines approach. The first van parks a few feet behind here and demigods get out of it. They make way for Annabeth as she makes her way to meet the Greeks.

She stood next to Nora and nodded to her in greeting as if they hadn't seen each other two minutes ago. "Well, this all looks terrible." Annabeth observed. She was right, though terrible didn't really cut it. New York was in ruins.

She eyed the three Greeks, analyzing them no doubt. Nora did get how she learn so much by just looking at a person. Her eyes landed on the girl with dark hair and eyes and stopped. Nora would have flinched under the look Annabeth was giving her. "Your name is Bianca." she smiled. "I've got a friend who's been looking for you."

The girl looked shocked. Nora had to admit, she was too. That's why she looked to gods damn familiar. She was Nico's sister. Nora was beginning to think this was going to be a sweet moment until the little jerk shoved her out of the way to get a look at the girl.

"Bianca?" Nico called with an amount of hope on his face that Nora never expected. Maybe the kid wasn't a complete sour grape.

The green eyed boy grinned and elbowed to girl, who was just standing in shock. She snapped out of it at the contact and glared as she stepped closer to Nico. Nora was certain this day was just filled with shocking content. "Where have you been?" she scowled with tears in her eyes. "When I said stay put I meant it!"

Nora tuned it out after they hugged because Annabeth addressed the other two and she could only take in so much of their Hallmark moment. "I'm Annabeth, daughter of Athena and I reckoned you needed help." she introduced with an outstretched hand.

The green eyed boy shook it. "Uh, you r-reckoned right." he replied causing his friend to snort. "I'm Percy, son of Poseidon. This is Thalia and I guess you guys somewhat know Bianca."

Annabeth raised her eyebrow. Nora held in a laugh. She couldn't wait to see Aria react to figuring out she has a brother. The girl, Thalia shook Annabeth's hand next. "Daughter of Zeus and Lieutenant to Artemis."

Nora nudged Annabeth in excitement. "Five children of the Big Three, Beth!" she pointed out. "We could wreck those monsters."

"You guy know another child of the Big Three?" Thalia asked, curiously and nudged Percy. "Same pact that was, huh Kelp Head?"

"There's Aria!" Nora exclaimed. "She's daughter to-."

"We should head toward the Empire State Building." Annabeth suggested, cutting Nora off. Rude of her, she thought. "Something tells me this ceasefire won't last long."

Percy and Thalia nodded and start to lead them toward the building. Annabeth rallied their crew and they all follow. Surrounding it were about a hundred demigods and thirty Hunters.

Nora was amazed, she she had never seen so many demigods in one place. Sure, she had spied on the two camps for Annabeth, but that was different. She wasn't a part of that group.

"Wonder if any of them are my siblings..." Leo said beside Nora. He had startled her since she didn't know he was there. As it happens. Elsa and Aria were standing by her too, watching the Greeks.

"Afraid they'll outshine your skills, Leo?" Aria jibed.

Nora chuckled, "Of course he is, he doesn't want anyone to steal his _flame_."

Elsa and Aria groaned in unison, Leo laughed loudly. "I'm going to marry that girl." he told Elsa and Aria, causing Nora to turn red.

Aria casts an amused grin in her direction. From behind Leo, Nora flipped her off. Elsa sighed, "We should talk to Annabeth and see where to go. The others already seem to be heading out for battle."

Oh Elsa, the ever so serious one, Nora said to herself. Nora loved the girl, but she only seemed happy with her spear was stabbing monsters. They joined Annabeth who was still talking with Percy and Thalia, along with Bianca and Nico. "What's the plan?" Elsa asked as she tied back her long blonde hair.

"Guys, these are Elsa, Leo and Aria." Nora introduced her friends to Percy and Thalia. "Our best, including me, Annabeth and Nico, of course."

They give each other respectful nods and Annabeth begins to speak. "I was think we should fan out, wait for them to come and strike from all sides." she instructed. "We'd have majority standing in front of the tower because they'll be expecting that, but my crew along with the Hunters will be scattered and strike on cue, catching them by surprise."

"Once we have taken down most of the army, I need you use your speed to round them up and corner them, Nora." Annabeth asked, but not really. Nora swallowed, did Annabeth not realize how dangerous and incredibly hard that would be? "Then Leo, you're going to work your magic and let them burn." she paused for breath. Nora glanced at Leo and he looked uneasy. She knew the feeling.

"If there are any strays that run off in flames, Aria, drench them and Elsa you help her take them out. Nico, use the shadows and sneak up on the biggest ones. I'm going to lead the crew from the left, and Thalia you lead your Hunters from the right. Percy, you lead the campers. Have your archers ready to pick off any they can before we impact. Sound good?" she finished and Nora was utterly confused, but she heard her job and figured that would have to do.

Thalia nodded and patted Annabeth's shoulder in awe. "Hades, that's what I call a plan."


	4. Chapter 4 - Ariadne Clark

Hey guys, thanks for the reviews! Uh, here's the next chapter!

* * *

Chapter Four

Battle was in full swing. The monsters had approached as Annabeth had predicted and together the demigods and Hunters decimated the monsters, but the best part? Ariadne Clark seemed to be having the time of her life.

The daughter of Poseidon laughed as she slashed a dracaenae to dust. "That's twenty four, Elsa!" she boasted as she charged another monster that was going to ambush her mortal friend. She cut its head clean off before it dissipated. "Twenty five!"

Elsa grunted and drop kicked the empousa before stabbing her in the chest with her spear. "Thirty." she muttered as she spat out blood onto the concrete. Aria waved her off in slight envy. Elsa was fierce, she'd admit that. "The red headed devil caught me with a right hook." she complained while rubbing her jaw.

Aria looked around to see that most of the monsters were handled. She watched as Nora rounded up a group of dracaena, taking their weapons in the process. Seconds later, Leo set them on fire with his abilities. They were ash in seconds. Impressive, but Aria had seen them in action tons of times.

"That battle was quick." Elsa observed, her hazel eyes scanning the streets. "Too quick."

She nodded in agreement. It seemed so easy that she was certain they weren't finished. Like clockwork, a screech that could be better described as a roar filled the air. Aria froze. "Drakon!" someone shouted.

Her dark blue eyes widened, as did Elsa's, she was sure. She didn't know what the thing was, but it was big, scaly and looked as if it wanted to eat her. "Holy Hera." Aria gasped as Leo blasted the drakon with fire. It didn't seem to bother the creature, in fact Aria would say the it enjoyed the inferno.

"Retreat!" another voice cried and most obeyed.

Of course, Aria's friend had to be one of the ones who didn't. "As if." Elsa spat and charged toward the drakon.

The girl had been causing Aria trouble since day one when she met her on a train heading to California from Washington. There were a herd of telekhines and it would have been fine if Elsa didn't charge into their car with swords blazing.

Aria scoffed and headed after her. Three others had been fighting the beast, already and the thing was swatting them away like flies. "Aria!" one of them shouted and she realized it was Annabeth. "Blast it!"

With water? she asked in her head. If Leo's fire didn't work what makes her think water would? Either way, she summoned water from the river and blasted it continuously at the drakon until she felt as if she was going to fall over. Luckily, the pressure of the blast toppled the monster over just as she stopped. Aria took a few steps back before falling on her butt, cursing on impact with the ground.

She struggled to get up, forgetting all about the drakon and finally gave up due to exhaustion. Aria watched Elsa, Annabeth and a mean looking girl destroyed the drakon. The unnamed girl drove a spear deep into the creature and it went limp. Demigods cheered while Aria sat on the ground, practically helpless. She felt saved when the guy Annabeth was talking to, Percy jogged over, helped her off the ground and offered her a canteen.

She told a sip and spat it out, shocked at the flavor. She held out the canteen and inspected it, suspiciously. It tasted just like her homemade peanut butter brownies. Not only was it weird to taste as a liquid, she was positive never shared the recipe with anyone."What in the gods' name is this?"

Percy grinned. "Nectar, the godly drink. Helps us heal and what not."

With a shrug, she downed most of the canteen and instantly felt halfway decent. Aria handed him back the almost empty canteen, sheepishly. "Thanks man, you have no idea how much the water works take out of me." she said, grateful. Her crew was going to have to get their hands on some of that nectar stuff.

"Weirdly enough, I do." Percy replied while scanning the ranks. Monsters were out of sight, but most demigods were still on guard. "My dad's Poseidon and I'm guessing he's yours, too." His tone indicated that he was trying to be casual.

Aria laughed in shock and resentment at the world. Oh, today was just going to be one of those days, huh? she told herself. She had a brother! That was great. All her life she longed for some type of family and the universe hands her one on the day she could most likely die on. Go freaking figure.

She opened her mouth to reply, but snapped it shut when something caught the corner of eye. "Sword out, man." she warned him, then shouted out to the others, "Ambush! Stand guard!" and what seemed like hundreds of monsters flooded the streets around them.

Beside her, her new brother was fighting like a demon. Slashing and dodging in ways she had never seen before. Of course, she couldn't pay too much attention without getting herself decapitated. Somehow, they ended up back to back, fighting off a circle of monsters.

While slashing her two swords through a Laistrygonian, she noticed a demigod with an eyepatch aim a knife at Percy's back. No, she demanded to herself and whoever else was listening. Not him. So she dived in front the knife. The blade sunk into her left shoulder and she cried out, dropping her left sword.

Aria shoved the one eyed demigod to the ground and placed her boot on his chest, holding her other sword to his throat. The pain was unimaginable. She hadn't been stabbed before, but now she knew how it felt. Two words: not fun. Percy was fighting off the monsters and shouting for help.

Soon the monsters around them were destroyed with help from Annabeth and Thalia, but Aria didn't move her sword from the boy's throat, despite her pain. She kept her eyes trained on the boy, daring him to move an inch. He looked frightened. Good, she thought.

"Aria." Annabeth tried getting her attention, but she didn't pay no mind to her. This boy decided to turn against his kind and kill them? Aria had half a mind to ki-. "Ariadne, stay down." The daughter of Athena's voice rang out.

The daughter of the sea, let out the breath she was holding and stumbled back. The real pain of her shoulder wound impacting at the same time, causing her to gasp. Annabeth hurried to her side and put pressure on the wound.

"Percy, go get someone from the Apollo cabin to meet us up in Olympus." Thalia instructed as Aria noticed two things, both good and bad. The humans were awake and the monsters were, but a few. "Bring the wounded."

Though he didn't seem too happy about getting orders, Percy nodded and ran off.

* * *

Let me know what you think! Nico's POV next!


	5. Chapter 5 - Nico di Angelo

Special thanks to my reviewers, you guys are awesome, really. Your reviews make me want to post more chapters, which is actually why I have been so frequently. It might help that I've been on break from school, too.. So, please don't hate me if postings only happen once a week, suddenly. Again, thanks for reading! You guys are gems!

* * *

Chapter Five

"Nico, I need you to go talk to dad." his sister Bianca had said as they made their way to the Empire State Building. He wasn't really listening because he was worried about Aria. Nora had mentioned that she took a knife to her shoulder. He just hoped that she was okay. "Nico."

He snapped his head in her direction causing his train of thought to be shoved aside. His worry of Aria's well being remained though, like a dull pain at the back of his head. "Yeah?"

"Hades is sitting in the Underworld doing nothing, please go talk to him." Bianca pleaded. He was so glad to see her, again. After searching for her for so long, he felt at ease despite his pessimistic mind. His life was just not the same without her scolding him all the time.

The son of Hades almost snorted. As if Hades would listen to him. The god of the dead had made it quite clear to Nico that he favored Bianca. If he wasn't listening to her, why would Nico stand any chance? "Waste of time." Nico muttered in annoyance. "Let him stay down there because when we win, I'm going to love it when the Olympians call him a coward."

Nico quickened his pace, trying literally walk away from the conversation, but Bianca caught up with ease. "People are dying." she reminded him. "We hav-."

"You're a child of Hades!" he then snapped at her in slight annoyance. She looked astonished at the malice in his tone. "It's your job to know and except that people die everyday!"

Bianca gripped his arm tightly and stopped, forcing him to go no farther. She made him meet her identical dark eyes. "What happened to you, Nico?" she asked in a soft tone. "I know we've been separated for nearly three years, but... what happened to the little kid who used to talk non-stop about his Mythomagic cards?"

Thoughts unleashed in his mind, thoughts he had tried so hard to ignore. "If we're going to start asking questions, let me start." he seethed. His wished he could say he didn't know where this rage had come from, but he knew. Bianca seemed well and happy, despite the war. She had friends and most of all, she looked free. Unburdened. "Did you ever even try to find me?"

His sister froze at his words, followed by a look of shame. "Nico..." she croaked and looked down at her feet. "I didn't even know where to-."

The confirmation made his outrage grow. "I looked for you everywhere!" he yelled in accusation. "I feared that every new day would be the day I'd feel you die and you didn't even care enough to look for me?"

Nico noticed her face turn red as tears fall freely down her cheeks. Despite how lowly it made him seem, he was glad that she was crying, that she felt guilty. As far as he was concerned, she deserved it. After minutes of not receiving a reply, Nico stomped off continuing to head to his prior destination.

He reached the Empire State Building and leaned against the structure letting out a shaky breath. It was just too unreal. Sure, he had expected Bianca to give up looking for him after so long, but to never even start looking to begin with? Did she not care if he lived or died? If he suffered or lived happily? She certainly hadn't asked him how he had been when they reunited.

The son of Hades scoffed and kicked the wall. This was the gods fault. First, his father because he could have just left Maria di Angelo be. Second, Zeus for killing his mother and causing Hades to wipe he and his sister's memories and locking them up in a casino for seventy years. He wasn't sure who to blame for Bianca. Aphrodite maybe, she did look pretty smitten with that son of Poseidon.

Nico remained leaning against the building and pondered. The streets were clear of demigods and the monsters were wondering around aimlessly going totally unnoticed by the awakened mortals. Annabeth had offered a new plan seeing as only so many monsters could fit into the elevator. Olympus would serve as asylum for the half-bloods. Until Kronos arrived, at least.

Nico guessed Annabeth had grown tired of watching the demigods and huntresses lay down their lives fighting an army that couldn't really die. Her strategy would save many lives if Kronos was destroyed. "Yeah, _if_." Nico muttered in disdain and kicked some stray rubble off the sidewalk.

"I thought all demigods had retreated into the heavens." A soft voice murmured. "I almost didn't notice you brooding in the shadows, son of Hades."

The boy looked up to see a beautiful woman with long dark hair, caramel colored skin and the greenest eyes he had ever seen. Like freshly grown grass, he had realized. She wore a dress made completely out of fresh flowers that Nico could smell despite his distance. He knew her instantly. Persephone, goddess of springtime and Queen of the Underworld was not glaring at him, but smiling softly in pity.

_Well, this is certainly new_, Nico thought. His father's wife had always seemed to have a strong dislike for Nico, but he understood. Any illegitimate child of the man she was forced to marry probably caused a few sore spots for the goddess.

"Most children born from your father are cruel or at the very least, selfish." The goddess started. She paced back and forth in front of Nico as if she were unsure if she should be there. "Like your sister."

Nico blinked and opened his mouth to reply, but his stepmother had cut him off. "I saw the look in your eyes the day you first visited the Underworld. Scared, afraid and not for yourself, but for _her_." she stopped pacing then and met Nico's eyes. "And that was the day I took interest in you, Nico di Angelo."

"M-Me?" he stammered, uneasily. Son of the god of the dead or not, the goddess could blast him to bits if she pleased. "But why?"

Persephone gives him another soft smile, then continues her pacing. This time, leaving trails of flowers appearing from the cracks of the sidewalk in her wake. "Because you would die to save someone you love, young one. That's a first for a child of Hades." she told him, surprising him by her appreciative tone. "Your sister may love you, but she would never die for you."

Nico truly believed that his heart stopped at that cold truth. Just as quickly, it started up again and it was filled with rage. "What do you want?" he barely managed without snapping at the goddess. "To gloat?"

She gave Nico a sad smile. "I only want to help, little hero..."

"But?" Nico demanded, knowing there would be a price. To save Olympus was what he guessed she meant. As of now, he wasn't aware he had any other problems she could help with.

Her expression turned hard and serious, a big change from her soft and pitying one. Persephone almost resembled a stone faced warrior. "I want you to give me a reason why." she explained, "Why, Nico di Angelo, should I help you?"

In response, he only shrugged. He honestly didn't know. Nico was also kind of lost on the fact of her even wanting to help him. "I don't even think I honestly care if Olympus survives." he admitted to her, quietly and the goddess pursed her lips.

"But she does." Persephone insisted, confusing the life out of Nico. He could have sworn that this was about him.

"She?" Nico questioned in confusion and a little annoyance when he believed she meant Bianca. "Bianc-."

"Not her." the goddess said, interrupting him. Nico turned red and looked down at him feet when he realized who the goddess had meant. The goddess watched him in amusement. "To save the girl, you'd have to save Olympus. She wouldn't go without a fight, we both know that."

His heart was hammering in his chest and his thoughts were jumbled. Nico needed to think of a good reason and quick because Persephone was right. To save her, someone he loved, he'd die. His dark eyes lit up with reason and the goddess of springtime grinned.

* * *

So, this was one of my favorite chapter so far, at least I think. I wanted to portray Nico with emotion. People always describe him as 'emo' in fanfics, but never actually write him showing any emotion. He's usually just snippy. However, this is not the case for all fanfics, I've read some really good ones where Nico is portrayed beautifully. I hope i 've done the same. Thanks for reading, guys. Please let me know what you think, you're reviews are so encouraging.


	6. Chapter 6 - Percy Jackson

Hey guys! I've gotten some very inspiring reviews. Shout out to **TinyRules**, my first reviewer. Thanks so much. All of you, my followers, favorite(rs?), and reviewers, you guys make my day! I happy you guys fancy my OCs! As an avid fanfic reader, I know its hard to to take a liking to an OC, so I'm just so grateful that you guys like mine. Anyways, enough blabber here's the chapter!

I don't own Rick Riordan's characters!

* * *

Chapter Six

Percy had meant many goddesses in his life, but Annabeth was by far the fiercest and most beautiful of them all. _Okay_, so maybe she wasn't an actual goddess, but he wouldn't have put it past her. By the look of determination on her face, he could tell that Annabeth could do whatever she damn well pleased and he found that to be pretty amazing.

"You might want to wipe that drool off your chin, Jackson." His friend, Thalia had joked as he watched Annabeth instruct her crew to guard the elevator to Olympus. She was everything a child of Athena was expected to be and more. From her steely grey irises to her proud demeanor she proved to be Athenian, however Percy had noticed a difference between Annabeth and her siblings. The girl with the blonde princess curls put her friends before her thirst for knowledge and pride.

Percy elbowed Thalia's side, but smirked. "She's incredible."

While shaking her head in amusement, the huntress muttered, "Men."

He let out a small laugh and that was the end of their conversation. Both were trapped in their thoughts of Luke Castellan, son of Hermes, also an old friend and traitor. He was the one who led armies to kill Percy and his friends. Luke was the one who released Kronos from his prison and now, Percy knew that he may very well have to kill his old friend that he once called a brother.

He clenched his fists around the hilt of his sword and frowned, deeply. Today was just not a good day to be him.

"Aria's going to be fine." A voice said behind them and both Thalia and Percy turned to see Leo, the boy of flames. He wasn't sure what to make of the son of Hephaestus yet, other than the boy was seriously ADHD. "The guy you brought over, Will stitched her up and gave her that godly drink. She's already asking for her swords back."

Percy was relieved. She had saved his life because he had known for a fact that Ethan Nakamura was aiming the knife towards his back where his Achilles' heel lie. He knew that his new sister didn't know of his bearing of the curse, but she took a knife for him. Something he'd never forget. "Can I see her?" he asked Leo, eagerly.

The curly haired boy shrugged, "_You're_ the long lost sibling."

Percy followed Leo to the throne room where she had been taken upon their arrival on Olympus. They met Nora halfway there and she decided to tag along. Percy had found her particularly interesting. Her ability to move at such an incredible speed was quite surprising to Percy. He had never seen such a thing, but then again before Andrew, he had never met a demigod who could read minds.

Once they reached the throne room, they were greeted by the site of Aria trying to strap on her armor with her uninjured arm. She grunted, loudly because she was unsuccessful. "Long time, no _sea_!" Nora exclaimed, starling the daughter of Poseidon causing her to jump, then wince at the toll it had on her shoulder. This goes unnoticed by Nora, who nudged Leo. "Get it? Sea, like the ocean."

Percy snorted and walked quickly across to Aria who was seated at the edge of his father's throne. Correction, their father's throne. This new sibling thing was going to take a while for him to get used to. He helped her with the straps of her armor and tried to be extra careful with tightening the strap of her left shoulder.

"Thanks." she mumbled once he was finished.

"No, thank you." Percy told her in all seriousness, while resting a hand on her uninjured shoulder. He really wanted to tell her that she shouldn't be fighting anymore, but with numbers like their's, she was definitely needed. Especially, when he considered how fiercely she fought. "You like saved my life."

His sea green eyes met her dark sapphire ones. "You're family." was what she replied, sincerely. Percy wasnt sure how to process that. They had just met and they were already family? After his mother's death, he hadn't really considered anyone his family, not even Thalia. "Plus, you dying wouldn't be much good for any of us."

Percy studied her and realized how much they actually looked a like. Same dark hair and olive complexions, the only true difference was the color of their eyes. While Percy knew his own were sea green, Aria's were the darkest shade of blue he had ever seen. It was as if his eyes reflected the surface of the sea and her's reflected the depths.

He heard sounds of a group of people approaching and turned. It was Annabeth, Thalia, Bianca and Nico. Thalia looked ready for a fight, Annabeth looked determined and from what he could tell she always looked that way. The two children of Hades kept their distance from each other causing Percy to wonder why. What had interested him more, though, was the boy's expression. His eyes filled with worry were focused on Aria. Percy would have never of guessed that Aria and Nico would be friends. Bianca's little brother didn't seem the type to have friends.

He and Aria met the others in the center of the throne room. "Are you okay?" Nico asked Percy's sister as Leo and Nora join them.

Aria flashed him a toothy smile. "Peachy keen and ready to take out a horde of monsters." she promised the son of Hades, as she plucked the two chopsticks from her hair. It was weird, Percy hadn't even noticed them before. She turned them over in her hands any morphed into the bronze duo swords he had seen her fighting with eariler.

_Like Riptide_, he thought while looking down at his own bronze sword that spent the calmer hours of the day as a ballpoint pen in his pocket.

Percy could have sworn the corner of Nico's mouth tug upward for about a second. "Good."

Annabeth cleared her throat, Percy turned his attention to her immediately. "You guys are what we're riding on, right now." she explained, her grey eyes piercing. "Five children of the Big Three and two especially gifted demigods working together ought to at least knock Kronos down a few pegs, at least until the gods return from their battle with Typhon."

"How is that going, by the way?" Aria questioned. Percy couldn't believe how battle ready Aria and Annabeth had been, but he guessed that living on the outside world on the run from monsters was enough to keep anyone on their toes. Leo and Nora just seemed nervous, moving nonstop. No matter if it were tapping their shoe or scratching behind their ear.

Thalia spoke up, eyeing Percy as she did. "Not good."

He furrowed his eyebrows at his friend. "What was that?"

"What was what, Kelp Head?" Thalia replied in faux innocence, but Percy saw right through it. Percy had known Thalia since he was ten. She and Luke had found him on the run from a hellhound and saved his life. After that, they were led by Grover, a satyr to Camp Half-Blood were Thalia fought to save them and almost died. Zeus, her father had taken pity on Thalia and turned her into a pine tree that served as the magical borders for the camp. When she was healed three years later by the Golden Fleece, Percy and she were the best of friends. Percy knew her better than anyone and vice versa, there was no way Thalia could lie to him.

"That look, Pinecone Face!"

Thalia frowned, while someone snickered. The daughter of Zeus hated the nickname as much as Percy hated being called 'Kelp Head'. "Your dad could help the Olympians fight Typhon." she muttered, her electric blue eyes were blazing as if she were mentally telling him, 'Call me that, again and I'll fry you.' Once the message was recieved, she sighed. "I think you should talk to him."

As Percy opened his mouth to reply, Nico spoke. "Actually," he said with nonchalance, "Hades may be headed there now to help them."

Percy was for certain that Bianca told him Hades was a lost cause. He was curious to know what the younger di Angelo did the change the god's mind. He studied his face for any giveaways, but Nico's dark eyes were blank as was his expression.

All of them were shocked. Once recovered from it, Aria grinned. "Nice one, di Angelo." she complimented, nudging him playfully and then asked the question everyone was thinking. "How'd you do it?"

Nico looked uneasy, but answered anyway. "Persephone helped me."

_Hades' wife?_ "But she hates Hades' childr-." Bianca started.

"Yeah, I know." Nico said in a curt tone, cutting off his sister. "She came to me and said she found me interesting. I really don't know why. She got him to help, that's what matters."

His tone indicated that he was done talking about it. Percy gave him a tight smile and decided to change the subject for his sake. "So, problem solved then?" he asked in hope. He didn't mind talking to Poseidon, he'd just prefer not to.

Percy had a weird relationship with his dad. At first, the god of the sea had completely ignored Percy and didn't even claim him until he had been at camp for three months. Of course, his parentage wasn't hard to guess with all the magical water healing and conversations with pegasi. The thing was, though, Percy respected his dad and he even thought he was a pretty decent god, but their relationship was off. It was more like they were aquiantances rather than father and son.

Annabeth shook her head, making her curly blonde ponytail squish from side to side. "It won't be enough." she said, glumly. "They need to fight Typhon together."

Percy didn't immediately understand what she meant because he was too busy thinking about how good so looked in her armor. After processing her words, once more, he caught on. "So, I still need to convince Poseidon to help then?" She nodded and Percy frowned in return. "Slim chance. He's fighting Oceanus and trying to protect his kingdom in the ocean."

"At least try." she pleaded and so, he did.

* * *

I'm not looping POV's or putting them in any particular order. I just write for whichever character I can best write in a particular event/scene. I feel as if this is kinda a filler chapter, but think of it as you will. Next POV my OC's, Elsa (yes, named after a certain Disney _Queen_). So, let me know what you think and any ideas, suggestions in where you'd like the see this story go? Thanks for reading, heroes.


	7. Chapter 7 - Elsa Temple

Hello people! I have a personal policy. If the next unposted chapter is written and the next is started, I post. So here we are. I hope you enjoy. Thanks for the reviews!

* * *

Chapter seven

"You're pretty fierce with that spear." A deep, though feminine voice said from behind Elsa. The tone was appreciative, not demeaning, so she turned to face the speaker. It was_ her._ The girl who finished off the drakon. "Are you a child of Ares?"

Elsa wanted to snort at the tough looking girl with stringy brown hair. She could just tell that the girl was a spawn of Ares. They had a certain arrogance about them that made them distinguishable. That and she had the god's name written in Ancient Greek on her shield. Elsa wasn't too keen with the language, but Annabeth had taught her a few things. "No." She answered, curtly.

She was angry with the girl for taking her kill. Sure, it was petty in the midst of trying to save the world, but she had almost speared the drakon through the skull when the girl had pierced it's heart. She had been so close.

As of now, she guarding the elevator or to be more accurate keeping watch. Annabeth had literally requested her to swear on the River Styx that she would alert them of the Titan's arrival, not face him herself. She begrudgingly agreed.

"Athena, then?" the girl's gruff voice asked.

Elsa was slightly annoyed. She had been through this same conversation with endless demigods. They just can't seem to grasp the concept of a mortal fighting along side them. Sure, she had to train a little harder and keep her guard up around the clock, but she just as good as any of them, if not better than most. "I'm not a demigod."

The girl was taken off guard, but let out a throaty laugh in response. "So, you're a nymph?"

She grit her teeth. A nymph? A _nymph_? That was a new one. "I'm mortal." she managed to mutter without snapping at the girl.

The drakon slayer didn't know how to response to that, Elsa supposed because she didn't reply for a while. She only stood guard next to Elsa at the doors of the elevator. The girl also held a spear which was something Elsa had to admire. Spears, in her opinion, were the best weapons. Good for both long range and short range fighting. Of course, she knew how to wield a sword, but spears seemed to better agree with her.

"I'm Clarisse." she said as they watched demigods, nymphs and satyrs scurry around Olympus. Some were tending to the wounded, others were finding ways to defend Olympus and few were pacing in panic.

Elsa let out sigh. "Elsa."

Clarisse opened her mouth to reply, but shut it closed when the elevator made a ding, followed by another and so on. _Someone's traveling up_, Elsa thought in horror, but she knew very well who that someone was.

She met Clarisse's grim expression. The Titan Lord was approaching. She gripped her spear, tightly, preparing to ambush when she remembered her promise. "Oh Styx!" she cursed and bound off toward where she had last seen Annabeth, leaving Clarisse behind.

The throne room was quite empty, except Annabeth, Percy and a frizzy red headed girl in paint covered jeans. She was holding what Elsa thought was a cookie jar, but as she drew closer, she realized it was a pithos. "Where'd you get that, Rachel?" she heard Percy demand as she neared them. His tone was shaky, afraid. Elsa couldn't help, but notice the boy looked charred as if someone where trying to slow roast him.

Annabeth's eyes widened when she saw Elsa. "He coming." she whispered, her tone thick. Elsa didn't blame the daughter of Athena. Even though, she had prepared herself with the idea she might die today, she was still scared out of her wits.

Elsa nodded in confirmation. Both she and Percy tense, almost resembling statues. The girl, who Elsa assumed was called Rachel was in a dream-like state and didn't seem to even notice her.

Percy swallowed. The kid looked defeated as if fighting Kronos was the last thing he wanted to do. _Tough_, Elsa sighed in her head. She had heard that Percy was in a prophecy from one of the Greeks. He was to be the one to save Olympus which meant he had to stop Kronos. "Annabeth, tell the others to stand down." he said in a thick voice. "I'll fight him. No one else needs to die."

"Whoa, stop right there, Seaweed Brain." Annabeth argued, her tone sharp. Elsa wanted to tell her to let him go, but she knew Annabeth wouldn't budge. She was a damn saint. The blonde girl wouldn't even considered leaving someone alone who needed her help. Elsa both admired and hated this attribute. "I don't care what some gods' for saken prophecy said, you don't have to fight Kronos alone. I'll be by your side _if_ no one else will."

He looked as if he wanted to a protest, but did not. Smart move, she thought. Instead, the green eyed boy nodded and his grateful expression was clear. "Fine, but if were going to distract him, we do it right it."

"Of course." Annabeth said in agreement. The entire ground shook and Elsa barely managed to stay on two feet. Annabeth and Rachel weren't so lucky. Elsa steadied the red head while Percy gallantly helped Annabeth off the ground.

Elsa could feel her heart beat quicken and she nearly speared Leo when he burst into the throne room, panic written on his face. The scawny Latino boy seemed to being leading all demigods to the throne room. Not all demigods seemed panicked, but they didn't seem to be burstng with glee, either. Dread was masked on everyone's expression.

"Please tell me that the gods are coming." Elsa said in a low tone. There was no way in Tartarus that they were going to be able to stall the Titan for long. The ground shook, again. Harsher this time. The floor cracked and the columns of the throne room seemed to be weakening.

Annabeth looked blank. Not an expression one likes to see on a child of Athena. "Poseidon agreed to aid them, so they're all fighting Typhon, but there's just no telling how lon-."

Another shake sends everyone to the ground. Elsa gets hit in the head by a small piece of marble that had fallen from the ceiling. A throb erupted behing her left ear and she ignored it. Larger pieces of marble were falling everywhere, trapping demigods and also killing a few of them. She heard cries and shouts and tried to block them out.

She quickly looked away from the sight of a small blonde boy, no older than twelve, being flatten by the largest piece of fallen marble. She mentally winced when she realized how much the little boy resembled her own brother. _Not now_, she snapped at herself as she desperately tried to contain her thoughts.

"Get out of here!" a voice that sounded quite like Aria's had shouted. "He's trying to bury us!"

The demigods and huntresses rushed from the throne room. Elsa is one of the last to leave, but thankfully the shakes had ceased.

They had thinned their numbers drastically. Fifteen had been crushed or severly injured. Ten demigods, and five hunters.

When Elsa exited, most demigods seemed to escape, but a group, who she assumed were there for a reason, stood at the base of the throne room's outer steps facing off with a blonde guy, no older than twenty.

Usually Elsa wasn't one to fear single person, even one of the gods, but this guy was radiating fear. It was like he gave it off as a scent and Elsa couldn't help, but breathe it in.

Elsa joined the group, who she had realized were a mixture of her friends and Greeks. At the front, there was Percy. Elsa wasn't quite sure of the son of Poseidon. He was rash and unpredictable, something she didn't agree with. Next to him was Annabeth, who looked like the leader of an army and as of now, she kind of was. The grey eyed girl gripped onto her knife and shield as if for her dear life.

Also there was Thalia, Bianca, Nico, Leo, Aria and Nora with their weapons drawn, though all of them looking equally afraid. At least Elsa knew that she wasn't the only one. Rachel was sitting on the steps with the unscathed pithos in her hands. She appeared to be out of her dream-like state and in total worry.

"I know you." Elsa grumbled in surprise as she realized how familiar the blonde guy was, even if his abnormal golden eyes didn't quite fit her picture of him from years ago, it was definitely him."You saved my life."

The guy let out a booming laugh and Elsa suddenly become quite aware of the double edged blade in his hands. Celestial Bronze and steel made, it seemed, to harm all beings. "A mortal on Olympus?" His clearly unnatural and booming voice called out into the sky. Talking directly to Zeus, she guessed. "How the _mighty_ have fallen!"

Just this once, there was no thundering reply. Zeus was too busy to even care and that was not good news for them at all. Elsa wasn't even offended, just instilled with shock. Before her was clearly the titan, Kronos. How did he look so much like the boy who saved her?

"Luke." Percy called out, catching the Titan's golden eyed glare. He tried to step forward, but Annabeth gripped his arm, preventing him.

"Its not him." she said, though Elsa was sure Percy already knew this. The boy was taunting the Titan and she could tell by the glint in his green eyes. It wasn't until she gave him a knowing look, that Elsa realized Annabeth knew, too, what he was doing. She was simply playing along. _Oh, she was good._

He cast Annabeth a soft eyed glance before ripping his arm out of her hand. Elsa held back a snort. They were in the midst of battle and somehow, Percy had managed to become smitten with the daughter of Athena. "He's still in their, isn't he?" Percy shouted to the Titan. His voice was taunting, but also hopeful as if he believed this Luke guy could somehow withstand the essense of a Titan. "Luke's still fighting you."

The ground shook, violently making them all fall except the children of Poseidon. Apparently, being the children of the 'earthshaker' had its advantages. "Luke Castellan is gone." Kronos roared, obviously in rage. It looked as if even Titans had insecurities. "And you, _Percy Jackson_ will be, too."

Elsa was surprised to see Percy smirk. "That's it?" he laughed in amusement. He didn't appear to be bothered at all by the threat. "That's your line?"

* * *

Elsa's the secretative type, which is why I didn't reveal much about her in this chapter. Other characters get little inklings about their past and Elsa gets a small mention of a brother... Its hard to write her because I'm generally very open and most of my oc's reflects bits of me. Elsa's new territory, so forgive if she seems... I don't know, bitchy.

Anyways, thanks for reading! Next Pov is Nora, then either Leo or Annabeth. Haven't quite decided yet, but I'm rooting for the boy on fire. Let's see how it goes.

I know its lame to brag, but my cat had five kittens last week. They're so precious. The only downside is that they meow a lot.

Okay, I'm done! Please leave some reviews! I love hearing what you lot think! Later!


	8. Chapter 8 - Honora Morales

Hiya! Sorry, I haven't been posting as much as I usually do, but schools coming to an end, I just took my AP exam for Art History and my cat's kittens are meowing little bastards. I love them, of course, but sleep deprivation gives me rights to complain, no? Anyways, this chapter might seem short? I'm not sure. I added to it a bit as I proofread (to my best abilities, anyway). Reviews were perfect, thank you! Gaining readers is like gaining friends, to me!

Rights go to Rick Riordan for his characters and such.

* * *

Chapter Eight

She just about lost it when Percy and the Titan crossed blades. It was clear to see that the son of Poseidon was skilled, but Kronos was obviously stronger. His blows took twice the toll that Percy's did.

Not only was Kronos strong, but he was just creepy. Those golden eyes made chills creep up Nora's spine. Despite the eyes, he may have looked like a regular college kid. Of course, there was a gruesome scar running down his face, but that could easily have a non-demigodly explanation.

The battle had been going quite well for Percy until Kronos rammed him in the head with the hilt of his blade. The kid stumbled back, looking dazed and barely managed to block the next blow. Percy's moves turn sluggish and Kronos seemed to move even quicker, receiving the upper hand. Of course, he was a Titan and Nora reckoned that he'd always have the upper hand, being immortal and all.

Finally, someone stepped in. Thalia rushed forward to block Kronos' sword from hitting her friend with her terrifying shield. Nora had winced when she had first caught sight of Medusa's head etched into the bronze surface. She had even seen the nastiest of monsters quiver in fear at the sight of the Hunter's shield and that was most definitely because it was truly scary and equally disgusting.

The daughter of Zeus fought the Titan with her spear and once Percy regained his footing, he attempted to strike Kronos from behind. Suddenly, before Percy's sword struck home, time slowed down and Nora had to blink rapidly to assure herself of what she was seeing. She had a tendency to imagine some pretty odd things.

Because of her speed, the world had always seemed slow to Nora, but this was different. She almost slapped herself on the forehead when she remembered that Kronos was the Lord of Time.

Kronos was at normal pace and harshly kicked both demigods away from them. In movies, getting punched or hit in slowed time is kind of funny, or at least Nora thought so, but in a real life battle it only looked downright painful. Thalia and Percy floated in the air, slowly making their way to a hard impact.

And that's when she realized she was moving at normal speed as if the prolonged time had no affect on her. Understanding that now was not the time to wonder why, Nora quickly contemplates what to do next. She couldn't just let Kronos march into the throne room and diminsh what was left of it. That would mean the end of the world as she knew it. She could charge him, which was stupid and dangerous, but it would certainly catch him off guard. The Titan, who was heading toward Percy with look of pleasure as the boy slowly, and this meant extremely slowly tried to get off the ground.

She had to make her decision, now and so, she charged a Titan.

It was by far the stupidest decision she had ever made, but as her body clashed with the Titan's, he was knocked down. Thankfully, time returned to it's normal pace. Percy and Thalia got up, but still looked shaken. They wouldn't be fast enough to aid her.

Nora tried to keep her distant from the Titan as regained his footing, but to no avail. The pain from impact was still affecting her and she hardly managed to make it to her feet herself. He was glaring menacingly at her as he gripped his steel and Celestial Bronze blade.

He brought his blade down so fast that she almost didn't even have time to tighten her grip and have her sword meet his. At the impact of their weapons, there was a clang and painful vibrations were sent shooting up her arm and sword. Realizing she couldn't handle another blow, she used her speed and zipped behind him. "Over here, Golden Girl!" she shouted and the Titan whipped around, his golden glare intact. _Que the chills._

She sped to the right and Kronos adjusted to face her, a cruel sneer on his face. _Pity_, she thought. It happened to be a pretty nice face before. Honestly, if she was facing this Luke guy and not Kronos, she might have tried to flirt. Surely, Luke would have appreciated it more than the Titan. He did appear to be a young guy, after all. However, the thought of flirting with Kronos made her want to vomit. _The guy devoured his kids_, she remembered while internally gagging.

"One of the gods' special _freaks_, I presume." the Titan spat. _And he wasn't even charming_, she joked within her mind.

Nora didn't know how to respond. Sure, she might be freaky, but this wasn't much coming from the guy who inhabited a college kid's body. She decided to evade the notion. "Nice time trick, Father Time." she taunted, stupidly. Provoking evil and powerful beings to chop her into bits wasn't really wise and Nora was sure that Annabeth would agree. "Aren't you supposed to have a beard?"

"Nora!" A voice warned from behind her. Yup, Annabeth definitely agreed. She ignored her, though. Nora was told to stall, so she was going to stall.

Kronos then grinned and her defensive radar peaked. Her spine was chilled and her palm itched, something that occured only before a terrible thing happened. Nora tried to speed past him to rejoin her friends because she believed it was safer if they fought together. But just as she brushed past him, he caught her by her throat and held her high in the air.

Her breathing supply seemed to have disappeared as Kronos crushed her windpipe and her heart seemed to pound a mile a minute. "You think _you_ can face me, girl!" he erupted. His eyes were blazing and his tone indicated that he was enraged. "I am a Titan!"

With the realization that these were quite possibly her last moments, Nora met Leo's eyes. Wide, brown and chock-full of unhidden terror. She wanted to smile or even say goodbye, but Kronos' grip left her practically paralyzed. Instead, she only shut her eyes, slowly as if telling him that she'd be okay. That _she_ was okay with dying. An obvious lie, but she felt as if she owed him that much. Leo had helped her in ways, even he didn't know.

She heard his familiar voice shout her name in panic as she was forcefully thrown flying into an already destroyed _tholos_. The daughter of Mercury really couldn't tell what happened next because the world went away and she only felt pain.

* * *

I kind of loved and hated writing this chapter. I mean, I love Nora. She's my OC, but I needed something to get this thing going, you know? The 'Runaways' were fighting, but for what? The gods? A world they only knew so much about before this war? She hasn't died in this chapter, so don't be angry if any of you lot liked her. I like her poor puns, so I plan on some more of those. Next is Leo. Thanks for reading and I'd love some of your thoughts, guys! Reviews motivate more than you know.

A tholos, by the way, is a circular Ancient Greek tomb. It was usually not as large as temples, but could also be used to honor the gods, too. Actually, I think some were actually made to honor minor gods? So, a small temple or tomb. Whichever works.


	9. Chapter 9 - Leo Valdez

Hey guys! How are you? See the Blood of Olympus cover? Awesome, if you ask me. Frank and Hazel needed to be on at least _one_ of the covers! Obviously, I need to discuss this with someone.

Anways, this chapter is kinda of action-y. I always think I don't portray Leo well, so... don't hate me if you think so, too. Uh, this story is progressing much better than I thought... Prior to this story, I was terrible at coming up with new ideas and problems for the characters, but this one just works for me? Maybe it how I'm mixing and matching everything, I don't know. It's working and I'm just glad people are reading!

Thanks for that by the way. You guys are perfect. I loved the reviews. I want to make some shout outs to my reviewers, but I can't exactly remember usernames, right now and I'd feel like a jerk if I butchered them.

Consider this story disclaimed...(PJO characters are not my characters, but Rick's.)

* * *

Chapter Nine

He felt as if his heart had been torn, ripped out of his chest, stomped on and trampled over by the Minotaur _all_ at once. He clenched his fists, tensing his entire body. His rage only grew and he could feel his hair burst into flames. This time, he didn't even bother putting them out.

"Leo, don't." Aria cautioned, her tone indicated that she was just as angry as he was, but obviously more in control. He looked over the the small temple that Nora was thrown onto and saw her limp body causing him to shiver with anger and sadness. Nora, the girl who _never_ ceased to move was still.

He rushed into the battle after seeing her. Thalia, Percy and Annabeth had engaged Kronos, the Body Snatcher as soon as he had shoved the quick-footed girl into the rumble.

Annabeth was slashing fiercely at the Titan with tears streaming down her face. She wasn't fighting for Olympus anymore, but for her friend. Leo joined her by blasting the Titan with his personal flames.

Despite the odds, Kronos was unaffected by Leo's fiery hits and realization come over him. The evil bastard had his host bear the curse of Achilles, rendering him almost impossible to harm. Gods didn't die, but you could, at least wound them. He'd give anything to be fighting a stab-able Zeus, right now.

Though, his worry for Nora had not ceased, his rage had. Momentarily, at least. He stepped back from the fight and casted a glance once more at where Nora had landed. Will, the same guy who helped Aria was crouched over her. Aria, Elsa and Nico close by, watching warily.

Leo knew he could offer no help there, so he proceeded to blast Kronos. Sure, it didn't do anything, but he had a special gift for knowing when he was annoying someone. Secret was, Leo Valdez was _always_ annoying someone.

"This isn't working!" Annabeth shouted, while dodging then slashing. She was fighting expertly, something he would probably never able to do. The only reason why Leo didn't die in real battle was because his fire abilities gave him the upper hand. Without them, he'd be toast. He was a fighter, but not in the sense of war. He had fought different battles, those of which his best arsenal were his words and ideas.

"Thalia! Percy! See if you can get through to your friend!" he suggested while breathing heavily. All the awesome flamethrowing got tiring after a while.

Percy and Thalia share a quick look before the Hunter yelled, "Come on, Luke! You can fight him!" This caused Kronos' sword to be aimed at her head as he swung down. He missed the daughter of Zeus to much of Leo's relief. "We're a family, remember? You, me and Perce against the world and the gods!"

As if by some miracle, the golden eyes flashed pale blue for about a millisecond, but they all had seen it. Luke was still alive. This was good news, possibly. _Hopefully_. Percy stumbled as he saw the flash of blue. His eyes widened in both shock and gratitude.

"I've still got the shield, Luke!" Percy added, receiving the Titan's attention. Kronos starts battling Percy one on one, even though Thalia continued to stab, Annabeth proceeded to slash and Leo never stopped blasting. All of that and not one of them had found his mortal spot. "The one _you_ gave me!"

There was a another flash of blue that remained a few seconds longer than the last. The Titan roared when the eyes returned to the haunting gold and started fighting more fiercely than ever. "Luke Castellan is dead!" he bellowed as he sliced at Percy, catching flesh for the first time. The blade only bounced off. _Well damn_, Leo thought. Maybe the Greeks took a dip in the Styx for fun.

"Fight him." Thalia called out while ramming her shield into the Titan's head and then dodging his blade. It was a _really_ lucky break. If it had been Leo, Kronos would have sliced his head clean off. "Its not too late to make this right, Luke!"

She threw Percy a helpless look when the eyes didn't change color this time. That small color change seemed to be the means of the salvation, oddly enough. "We can change things, Luke!" he promised, convincingly. "The unclaimed, we can stop that! Just help us. _Please_."

Percy's last word contained desperation. Without the gods, who seemed to be MIA at the moment, they didn't stand a chance. Of course, they were desperate. Luke, who Leo learned was a traitor was their only hope and he was internally freaking out.

The fight raged on. Annabeth was tiring, but continued to fight viciously. Leo was dead on his feet and his flames looked like circus tricks rather than ones meant to burn one to a crisp. Thalia seemed energized as if finding out her friend was alive gave her extra strength and Percy looked conflicted. Like he wasn't sure what he'd do next.

Kronos slashed at Thalia's legs and sliced her calf, deeply. The daughter of Zeus cried out and fell. They all stopped fighting and Leo instantly felt nauseous at the sight of her bright red blood. The Titan towered over her, grinning with satisfaction. The tough girl, for once, looked terrified.

As he brought down his blade, they all cried out. Percy the loudest and most pained. Leo had to look away as the blade neared her head. He expected a victorious laugh or a cry of anguish, but he received neither. Only heavy breathing.

Leo looked back, hesitantly and see Thalia, thankfully, with her head. Standing over her was the blonde boy with miraculous pale blue eyes, who looked positively freaked out and remorseful. Leo never felt so relieved. "Thalia... I-I'm so sorry." Luke breathed in a tight voice and allowed the blade to clatter on the ground as he backed away from her. He could barely manage his words and Leo knew why. He was still fighting Kronos.

There were tears in both Thalia and Percy's eyes. Thalia shook her head as the green eyed boy helped her off the ground. The wound on her calf was just leaking blood, but she didn't seem to notice. "You did it." she smiled, sadly. Her tone indicated pride. "You beat him."

The son of Hephaestus caught Percy's eyes. He wasn't as sure as Thalia and Annabeth didn't seem convinced, either. She kept her grip on her knife and stayed in her defensive stance. Leo followed the daughter of Athena's lead. If the smartest girl he knew read this situation as untrustworthy, then so did he.

Even when he had first met Annabeth, he trusted her judgement. Leo had been thirteen, orphaned and angry at the world when they bumped into each other at a Circle K in Tucson. He had been not-so-stealthy while trying to nick a Mountain Dew, but was stopped by the grey eyed girl when she cast her disapproving glare.

"You could at least take something good for you, Valdez." she had hissed in a low tone as she discreetly stuffed a Nature Valley bar in her pocket after checking her surroundings. She shoved a bottle of orange juice in his hand. "Kids like us need to be in top condition."

He had been dumbstruck, but gripped the bottle. Not only had he thought that she'd rat on him, but Leo was also caught on how she had even known his name. Of course now, he knew that Athena had always steered Annabeth in the direction of demigods in distress and Leo had been her first recruit. Ever since then, though, Annabeth had become one of his best friends and he trusted her ideals more than anyone's.

Leo turned his attention back to Kronos, no Luke or whoever the hell he was. He looked torn and tired, but most of all, he appeared to be finished. _With it all_, Leo assumed. The fighting, the body snatching and the killing. His pale blue eyes focused on Percy, sorrowfully.

"I need you end it." he demanded hoarsely, while picking up and holding his sword out for Percy to take. Leo really tried not to admire the craftsmanship. The son of Poseidon refused to look at the blade and he could see the green eyed boy trembling. In fact, everything was trembling, even the ground below them. "I need you to end _me_."

* * *

So that's it. Kinda of a cliffy? Sorry. Anyhoo, next is Annabeth. I kind of love writing her POV. I feel wise thinking like 'Wise Girl'. I'm not sure who's POV will be next. I accidently fell into this pattern of two of Rick's characters and then two of my own, and I think I'll stick to it. Any suggestions on which OC I should do a POV for after Annabeth?

Thanks for reading! I love hearing from you guys, so please leave reviews! How'd I do with Leo? Until next time, huh?


	10. Chapter 10 - Annabeth Chase

Hello and sorry! My week has been hectic, to say the least and I haven't had much time to write, but I finally got some done. This chapter is a tidbit longer than most. I kind of love writing for Annabeth... she's so calculating. Anyways, thanks for the reviews! You guys are perfect. I love hearing from you and I do tfake what you say into account.

* * *

Chapter Ten

She didn't know the boy, but his words chilled her to the bone. As natural as death was, she'd probably never want to die as much as Luke did. In fact, she was pretty content with no dying until the ripe age of eighty, if possible.

And she felt terrible for Percy, who stood before the pleading blonde boy. Because in Annabeth's eyes, that's what he was, just a boy. Who went down a terrible path, granted, but from what she had gathered, his intentions weren't too warped.

The gods did, in fact, overlook their children. Annabeth knew that better than anyone. She didn't even meet Athena until she was twelve and Annabeth had a feeling it was because less and less demigods were making it to the camps and sticking to the streets. If Annabeth found them, at least they'd have a fighting chance.

"N-no." Percy stammered, backing away from the sinister blade. Fashioned after Kronos' scythe, she was sure, but not yet at full power because it's wielder was still weak. As long as Luke was fighting the Titan, his scythe would never be able to rip soul from body at touch. "Luke, I can't k-kill you."

The son of Poseidon had tears in his eyes and didn't try to hide them. Something she admired, most boys were too afraid to show such an emotion. Percy was different. He was displaying so much emotion, his demigod powers were out of control, causing slight tremors to shake the ground. From afar, Aria was trying to counter them, so it wouldn't get out of hand. Last thing they needed was more quakes, Kronos had almost leveled Olympus with his. There was no doubt in her mind, that Percy could do the same.

By the looks of the gods' palace, it couldn't take anymore stress. The beautiful plants were burnt to a crisp, _probably_ curtsy to Leo, temples were diminished and roads had been turned to rumble. Annabeth didn't dare let herself look in the direction where Nora had landed. If the girl was dead, it would be better for her not to know at such a crucial moment.

Thalia also had growing pools in her electrifying blue eyes. She had know that this Luke had been their friend, but now it was quite evident that he was more. A brother was more appropriate.

Luke unlatched his breastplate and let it fall to the ground. The clatter was deafening, but that was probably due to the fact that everyone or thing on Olympus had gone silent. He lifted up his shirt and pointed to a pale spot below his ribs, on the right side. "My mortal spot." he explained, but he didn't need to.

There was no wonder to why she, Leo, Percy and Thalia never found his Achilles' heel. It was hidden safely under his metal armour. Even Leo's flames did nothing because Celestial Bronze happened to be highly heat and flame resistant.

When Percy did nothing, but gaze at Luke, the blonde boy let out a frustrated sigh. "You have to do it, kid." he told him, softly. He stuck the hilt of the scythe out farther toward Percy, causing him to take another step back. "It's your prophecy."

"A single choice shall end his days." Thalia murmured, now understanding. The tears flowed more harshly, now. Never having heard the full prophecy, Annabeth was at lost for words, but what made perfect sense was that Luke needed to die or Percy would in his place.

Luke nodded to his old friend. "I can't let you die, Perce." he said to the younger boy, who seemed to be somewhere else lost in his thoughts. Or at least, trying his best to ignore Luke. "Its no good for you to die, anyway. Things are brewing. Old gods and new..." Luke cast a knowing glance at Annabeth. He knew of the Romans, that much was clear. "They're going to need you, but me, if I live..." he let out a dry laugh. "They'll kill me, anyway."

'_They' meaning the gods_, Annabeth said in her head. The only way for Luke to come out of this a hero was for him to die.

Percy seemed to snap out of his thoughts. "Why do _I_ have to kill you?" he demanded, sharply. He glanced around the clearing at the others. "Out of all demigods, why me? You're my friend." His last words were thick and pained.

Annabeth felt a complete sadness settle inside her. She understood his dilemma. She could have been a delinquent, a Prom queen or a high school journalist, but the Fates choose her life. She didn't get one say and part of her hated the world for that. The Fates would the ones who wove the quilt of events, nothing could change the stitching.

"Tragedy has always been something the Fates are fond of, haven't you learned?" Thalia snapped in answer. Her tone was accurately bitter.

The daughter of Athena decided on a different approach. Percy was stubborn, but she figured with the right wording she could persuade him. Annabeth felt sick at the thought. She didn't care what was at stake, there was nothing right about convincing someone to kill their friend. _Nothing_. But it was all she had.

"His life is at it's end, Percy." said Annabeth in slow and cautious tone. The sickness she felt in her stomach grew, but she tried to keep her expression blank. _I'm a terrible person,_ Annabeth told herself. _The worst of all._ "Maybe its for the best."

This was not a wise thing for Annabeth to say, given that she never anticipated the son of Poseidon's loyalty to be so great. "No!" he shouted, defiantly. The ground shook and his glare had been placed on Annabeth. A shiver ran up her spine at the intensity of his sea green eyes. _Beautiful_, she realized. _But full of hurt_. "I won't kill him. Screw the Fates. I will not _kill_ my friend."

The powerful words left Percy's mouth and they all knew he would never budge. Part of Annabeth was glad, another part of her was worried. Olympus must go on and with Luke alive and Kronos just itching for the boy to grow weak and take over once more, that would not happen. Then, she wondered if it truly mattered if it had to be Percy who killed Luke.

It shouldn't. He will be dead and his soul will be where it ought to go, the Underworld. Why would it matter who sent him there? The Fates had more than their fair share of control, but Annabeth had a feeling that that control was not complete. They could not control everything, much less anticipate what she was about to offer.

For the sake of Percy, a boy she barely knew and hated to see distraught, she made a choice. A single choice shall end his days, rang through her mind like a sharp bell. That was how she was certain that it had to be her. The Fates _had_ anticipated her and she felt angry. The line from the prophecy was oh-so-clear to her despite how vague it seemed only moments ago. This was her fate.

Taking a deep and unsteady breath, the daughter of Athena straightened and stepped forward. "I'll do it." she proclaimed bravely, though she wasn't feeling very brave at all. She didn't want to kill Luke. She didn't want to take a life, but somehow she knew that she had to because if Percy did it instead... well, she didn't have a good feeling about what would follow.

And that was her gift. Leo might be able to shoot fire from his hands and Nora might be able to zip through the States within a minute, but Annabeth was cunning and wise. Her intuition was her superpower and it had saved her so many times. This time, however, it would save Percy. How the Fates planned this, she would never know, but it made sense. It all fit together in a terribly perfect way.

The others seemed shell-shocked. None of them spoke a word and Annabeth reckoned that none of them dared to. She knew that they could be thinking one of two things: she had a huge heart or not one at all. It was perplexing, to say the least. Hell, she felt so numb by her choice that she couldn't even decide on which one it could be.

"What?" one of them finally managed to utter. It was Leo, of course. His tone was shaky, what for, she didn't know. The boy was covered in soot and even smelt a bit like burned hair, but she didn't find it amusing with the weight she now carried on her shoulders. "Beth, you can't be serious."

Annabeth refused to meet her friend's eyes. He was the only one of her friends close enough to hear what she had proposed. Aria, Elsa and Nico were still too far off with Nora to catch it. Though, she could feel their curious stares on her back. In fact, everyone was staring. Annabeth tried not to feel unnerved and placed her steely gaze on Luke.

"It suddenly feels right, doesn't it?" she spoke in a low tone to the blonde boy. "The prophecy makes sense, now. My _choice_."

His pale blue eyes pierced her. Emotion shone through with such intensity that Annabeth had to force herself to keep eye contact. She didn't know Luke, but for some reason she felt as if they were similar and she was sure he knew it, too. He held the cursed blade in her direction. "You'll need to use this." he told her in an unwavering tone. Luke was brave, if nothing else, she decided. "It was prophesied."

Swallowing the lump in her throat, Annabeth strided over and gripped the hilt. She felt cold all over as if someone had turned Olympus' thermostat to negative zero. She continued to ignore the intensified stares from around her, but offered them some explanation. "I don't want to do this, you know that, right?" she said, turning to meet eyes with Percy and Thalia. They appeared to be lucid and broken. "If I knew another way..."

"They know how it is, kid." Luke assured her as she trailed off. She felt tears fill up in her eyes. Dammit, she internally cursed as she wiped at them. "And if they blame you for what you have to do, I'll torment them from the grave." The joke was meant to lighten the mood, but it didn't.

She fixed the blade's point just inches away from his Achilles' heel and held her breath. "I'm sorry." she whispered as she thrust the blade forward in a quick movement. It sunk into his flesh and Luke let out a groan as he fell to his knees.

It would be better to say that there was more to it than that, but really there wasn't. She backed away, breathing ragged breaths and dropped the blade as it seemed to grow warmer in her grip. Annabeth watched numbly as Percy and Thalia rushed to Luke's side with tears streaming down their reddened cheeks. They spoke to him in low tones, saying goodbye and softening his last moments. Annabeth tried very hard to block them out and focused to the blood trailing from the wound.

It wasn't until Luke went entirely limp and Thalia started sobbing harshly that she felt the full impact of her actions. It didn't matter how justified it may be, she killed him and that would be branded on her name, her _soul_ for an eternity.

"Perseus, what is the meaning of this?" a deep and powerful voice rang out. The gods had returned, but Annabeth was too lost to care.

* * *

I felt twisted about this. I wanted Annabeth to play a bigger part in saving Olympus, but I feel that Annabeth killing Luke was terrible of me. I deserve a slap or something, especially considering the original stories. With that said, though... I don't know... it works? I couldn't think of anyone better than her to kill him. She's so level headed, you know? With time she can handle it. I don't think Percy could ever move past killing a friend. They are what he lives for. Anyways, next is Aria! This was decided thanks to an amazing reviewer whose name escapes me.(sorry). Excuse typos and such, I didn't have time to edit.

Til next time, guys! Stay sharp.


	11. Chapter 11 -Ariadne Clark

This is probably the longest chapter yet, but don't get excited... Uh, I think it kind of as filler... Thanks for reading! I'm sorry this is a little late, but exams are a week away and the studying starts... Thanks for the reviews, I got a question about pairings... I'm a hardcore Percabeth shipper, so that will be happening. Nico's not gay in my story and that is not because of some obtuse reason... It's as simply because I don't know how to write him as gay. I'm so used to him as straight in my writing. Rick does his character beautifully, but alas, I am not him. So I wrote him as I seen was the best and easiest way for me. There will not be completely straight couples in my story and I suppose you could take that as a hint.

* * *

Chapter Eleven - Ariadne

Nothing was more perfect than the gods' glorious timing. Only after Annabeth had finished their dirty work had they decided to grace them with their presence and this made Aria livid. Sure, Typhon was a tough nut to crack, but seriously? Hadn't they kicked his butt down to Tartarus before?

As of now, they were in the throne room, that had been slightly fixed by the gods' powers. Though it seemed that they cared little for appearance because the room still looked greatly battered. All demigods, Hunters, nymphs and satyrs stood before the gods, who sat proudly in their reconstructed thrones. While, the gods looked untouched, they were bloodied and just as battered as the room they stood in.

Aria's eyes landed on her father in curiosity. She had never met him before and he was not what she expected. He was meant to be cold and rigid, not relaxed and carefree like he seemed to be. It angered her how he looked upon her brother with fondness and dropped his grin when his eyes landed on her. She tried not to feel jealous, but how could she not? She had bled for the gods, for him and he looked unhappy with her presence. Percy had did just about the same as she, so the question plagued her mind. What did Percy have that she did not?

"We must first thank-." Zeus coughed. He didn't seemed thankful, just unpleased about having to give them praise out of courtesy. Zeus was exactly what she imagined. Bearded with an annoying voice that boomed ironically like thunder. "My brothers for their aid in defeating Typhon. Without them, we would have not succeeded."

Both Poseidon and Hades looked smug, but her father was more so. "What was that, brother?" he goaded with a grin. His sea green eyes, that were exact copies of Percy's, were filled with humor.

Zeus gritted his teeth. "I said thank you!" he boomed and Poseidon let out a chuckle.

They were like children, she realized. It was ridiculous. Serious doubt had filled her the moment the gods returned. Were these really the deities that so many of the Ancient Greeks feared?

"I believe we must address our heroes who have fought so bravely for us..." Athena announced in an even tone. She was the only one of the gods she was familiar with. Her gaze was focused on her daughter with good reason. Annabeth looked blank and hollow, so much unlike her normal self. "And sacrificed so much."

Nora, who was leaning against Aria and Leo for support snorted dryly. She had, in fact, sacrificed much. Both of her legs were broken from battling Kronos and she'd be unable to ran for months. While Nora was bitter about this fact, Aria was just glad she was all in all okay. She couldn't bear to lose her, or any of her friends for that matter.

She thought of Nico, suddenly, who had taken off immediately after the battle. He wasn't harmed, but she still worried, more than she believed she should. He was a confusing boy and she was almost sure that he was unaware of the mixed signals he was sending her. Aria didn't know why, but some insane reason she liked the boy for the insufferable and moody twat he was, but it was obviously a difficult situation.

Until recently, the only thing on his mind was finding his sister and she didn't know if that would change things the better or worse now that Nick has found Bianca. Of course, she hoped for the better, but the world had a funny way of taking her hopes and squashing them.

All the gods murmured in agreement and Zeus called his daughter, Thalia front and center. He praised and promised her to help fill the Hunter's ranks to make up for those they had lost. As if that made everything better, Aria muttered in her mind.

Artemis, the moon goddess had instead honored her dead Hunters and promised Thalia that they had not died in vain. She seemed more sincere, especially considering the tears in her silver eyes.

Called next was Percy and the room filled with silence as he stepped forward and bowed. Poseidon spoke with pride, "You've done more than expected of you, Percy. Protected Olympus when the gods did nothing, but give you trouble and for that we are all thankful." No one disagreed. "I'm sure there's reward in order, given that you've done us more than a favor."

Zeus grunted in annoyance, "What is it you want, boy?"

Percy gaped at the gods, resembling a fish. "Anything?"

"You've done Olympus more than service, boy, so I offer you this: I will grant you immortality." Zeus thundered.

While the gods had been repairing the throne room, Aria had heard snippets of his quests. He had done great things, she'd admit, but she found this shocking. The gods hadn't offered a hero godhood in centuries. It seemed that everyone else in the room was just as surprised.

Even more so when Percy let out a clear, "No."

"You want to turn down our gift?" Zeus raged. The guy was a serious tool. First, he's annoyed with even the mention of giving Percy a reward and now his pride was wounded when it was turned down.

Percy pursed his lips, "I'm honored and all, but I've got a life to live, a camp to repair and family to look after." He turned to cast a quick glance at Aria and she suddenly didn't feel jealous of him, anymore. Percy was practically selfless and she could never hate him for that. "I can't do that if I'm a god because if I remember correctly, you guys can't directly interfere with demigod and mortal life."

His last line seemed to be an accusation or at the very least a jab at the gods. Aria had then come to realize how idiotically brave her brother was. To talk to the gods in such a manner, one had to be. Zeus glared at Percy and seemed to be imagining himself striking the son of Poseidon with his bolt. "Was that accusation in your tone?"

"Most definitely." Percy answered, stupidly. He seemed unfazed by tone of Zeus' voice and continued speaking to all of the gods. "Do you even know how many demigods aided Kronos? More than half of Camp Half-Blood's population and do you want to know why?"

"Percy..." Poseidon warned, but he ignored the god of the seas.

"Because they thought you were selfish. Most of them were unclaimed and unguided because one god couldn't flash a little notice to tell them where they belonged and that's on you. Kronos wouldn't have risen. You all know that and if any of you have an inkling of intelligence, you'll stop ignoring your demigod children." The room was silent with a thick tension. The gods were certainly mulling over Percy's words... or planning on several ways to kill him.

Finally, an enraged Zeus opened his mouth to shout, no doubt, but Athena cut him off. "The boy is right."

Percy seemed shocked by her claim and Aria was, too. Athena didn't particularly like Poseidon, let alone his children and Aria never imagined the goddess to side with her or Percy. "I am?" he muttered in surprise, speaking directly to Athena.

The goddess rolled her eyes, but continued to speak to the other gods. "I had foreseen this very problem, but it seems that I did not act quickly enough. For the past four years, my daughter has been leading a group of astray demigods under my guidance." The grey eyed immortal revealed, shamelessly.

The gods broke the silence and began to murmur to each other in concern and anger. Zeus remained silent, but his anger was evident. After the volume of their arguments grew, the King of the Gods silenced them with one sharp, "Enough!" Once the room was quiet, Zeus nodded to Athena, "Explain yourself."

"The demigods my daughter has led were just as Perseus said, unguided, unclaimed and aiming their anger at us. I saw it only wise to bring them together and give them reason to fight for Olympus and not against it." Athena claimed. Her tone was unwavering, showing she saw no problem with her actions. Aria felt Athena wasn't wrong in bringing them together, even if her reasons weren't quite so noble. Not knowing where you belonged in the world was frustrating and it hurt... a lot.

She wasn't quite sure if she would fought with Kronos or not if the opportunity presented itself because back then she might have done anything to know about her place in the world. In fact, most demigods might do the same if they felt alone.

"Are we not worried about the fact that Athena had a small army of demigods, powerful ones at that, at her beck and call?" Ares, the war god inquired. This angered Aria. Ares was insinuating that they were Athena's lapdogs, waiting to pounce at her command. She wasn't sure about her friends, but she refused to be seen as someone's toy soldier.

"With all due respect, Lord Ares, we don't take orders from any god or goddess." Aria interrupted, quickly after she was wishing that she hadn't. All thirteen gods placed their gazes on Aria. Some were curious stares, but others seemed to be to trying to figure out what she was, rather than who. It was unnerving. "Lady Athena may have started our crew, but she doesn't control it."

Hera had a scary glint in her eye. "And who might you be, girl?" The Queen of Olympus asked, though she sounded as if she already knew.

"Ariadne Clark, my lady." she told her, revealing little. She had a feeling that revealing her parentage might cause more trouble than what it was worth.

As it seemed, Hera had the same notion. "And whom do you hail from, Ariadne?"

Every other god, except Poseidon and most likely Athena, suddenly seemed curious about this fact. She swallowed the dry lump in her throat. "Poseidon."

Chaos amongst the Big Three ensued. "Twice!" Hades roared. "Am I the only one capable of keeping an oath?"

"Well, if that's the case, let's discuss the boy in the west! He's done you proud today, brother, why not boast?" Poseidon shot at Zeus, rendering most demigods confused. Aria figured the west meant Camp Jupiter and Zeus or Jupiter rather, had another demigod child alive and kicking.

The oath Hades spoke of was unclear to Aria, but obviously it had something to do with her. "Leave him out of this! It doesn't justify what you've done!"

"What I've done?" Her father snorted, dryly. "Is the King of Olympus is the only one allowed to break his oath?"

Aria couldn't help, but note that Hermes and Apollo were placing bets, while next to them Hephaestus glared as his wife, Aphrodite flirted shamelessly with Ares. Athena looked seriously annoyed, Artemis was disgusted, Dionysus stared longingly at a glass of red wine, Demeter was reading the nutritional facts from a box of Chex Mix and Hera was smiling innocently as she watched the three brothers argue. Dysfunctional, Aria said to herself. And down right nutty.

Wishing she had a pair of earplugs, Aria turned to her friends who seemed way ahead of her. Leo was pulling out pieces of wax from his magic and so very helpful tool belt. He handed the wax out to each of them, only Annabeth refused. She looked pissed, which surprisingly relieved Aria. She figured it was better than an expressionless and blank Annabeth. Considering what happened next, she might have been wrong.

"You all belong in a nuthouse, one that's nowhere close to the thrones of Olympus! I killed someone, just moments ago, for this to go on?" Annabeth yelled in rage, it before any them could slip the wax in their ears. The voices of the gods ceased and the floor belonged to the daughter of Athena. As usual, Aria found outraged Annabeth terrifying. "Who cares about some bloody oath? You probably made the damned thing knowing you'd sooner or later break it!"

"Annabeth!" Athena cried in warning. "Mind your tone!"

Annabeth clenched her jaw and a strange light flashed in her grey eyes. Aria read it quickly: defiance. "No, I don't think I will, mother." she muttered in a dangerous tone and made sure she had every god's attention "You've all taken us for granted and I'm sick of it. I may not have power, but I have knowledge and who is to say I won't use it to end your reign? Sure, I may not succeed, but I'd try my hardest to make sure that you don't either."

It was so fast, Aria was surprised that Thalia managed to jump in front of Annabeth before the lightning hit her. Thalia stumbled, but the lightning didn't seem to harm her much. Aria was sure it was the perks of being the daughter of Zeus.

Anyone who knew Annabeth could tell that she didn't mean what she said. It was her pride talking.

"The war is over!" Thalia shouted at her father in anger. She was smoking slightly for the lightning and Aria though it only made everything more dramatic. Everyone in the room seemed to be glaring at Zeus, actually. He deserved it. Annabeth just saved their godly butts and that's the thanks she gets? Aria was starting to believe he was no better than Kronos. "From here on, all gods and I mean, the minor, too will stop ignoring their children and will claim them before the age of thirteen! Cabins will be built for minor gods at camp, so the children of minor gods don't get shoved off into the Hermes cabin."

Her proposition caused cheering amongst the demigods. "And no more Big Three pact." Percy added. "It didn't work anyway."

"Surely father, we can grant our heroes this?" Athena asked, her tone was tight and unpleased. Probably because Zeus just tried to smite her daughter. "It would certainly be in our best interest. We do not want another war, after all. Isn't that right?"

Zeus eyed his advisor, then grunted and the entire room took that as an agreement, but not all were satisfied. "Swear on the River Styx that you will do as Thalia and Percy requests." Annabeth challenged. Aria had to admit that fiery Annabeth was an Annabeth she liked, but she also feared that her attitude would get herself killed, especially given the close call only moments ago.

Annabeth and Zeus shared glares, but finally Zeus gave in. "I swear on the River Styx to carry out your requests." he complied, begrudgingly. Annabeth raised a questioning brow at him and he sighed before adding, "And will make sure that other gods carry them out as well."

So that's it for now... Sorta fillerish, no? Anyways, Aria's a little bitter right now, well everyone's bitter right now, but not to worry thing will lighten up soon. The gods are not the demigods favorite deities as you could tell. I do hope to do a sequel and that would probably entail some of the gods gaining the demigods trust... I don't know yet for sure, I'm still working on it. Hell, I'm no where close to wrapping this first one up... Anyways, reviews are welcomed so don't be shy! Thanks! Stay sharp!


	12. Chapter 12 - Honora Morales

**K, so... It's been a while! I know, I know, I know, you all hate me. Please don't. Not only has this year just been crazy because of my home life, but it's my senior year! There's a lot of decision making, plus yearbook, plus keeping my grades and a whole lot of other stuff... I'm sorry, though. Anyways, this chapter is kind of cute, I think, or rather I hope. Enjoy, and thanks so much if you've stuck with me! I love you for it, hell, I love you for even reading. **

**Happy Holidays!**

**Chapter Twelve**

The council of the gods was not what Nora had expected. In her imagination there had been fog that had, _of course_, cloaked the gods in mystery. There were also togas and golden fountains and vined columns and a strong sense of divinity... But no, instead she got dust, a room of rumble and bickering, over grown children. It was downright laughable and she did, in fact start to laugh like a nutter once the meeting had come to an end.

She was still crippled and unable to run, let alone walk, which meant that Leo and Aria had acted as her human crutches. Her immobility had obviously put a dent in her sanity, but the meeting with the gods had cracked it opened, spewing it out and mixing it into a proper mess.

"Nora?" Leo asked, warily. Her hysterical laughter was most likely off putting. "Was there a joke I missed?"

"Twelve, actually." she managed between laughs. Tears were forming in her eyes and her face had grown red. "Athena was the only one of them that wasn't downright screwed in the head."

The statement was quite true and neither Leo nor Aria said otherwise. And the worse part? The reality of the parents' true nature had come crashing down on their idealizations and it stung. Never meeting a parent was bad enough, but finding out they were worse than you expected? It kinda introduces you to a whole new kind of disappointment. Sure, Hermes wasn't quite her father, given that the Roman forms of the gods are different, but she still felt hurt.

Not one of the gods acknowledged her existence, not even after charging a bloody titan! Even Elsa had gotten a grateful mention and Annabeth was the bloody _Official_ Architect of Olympus, but had Nora gotten even a word of her heroics? No. She was looked past and not one of the deities had dared to glance in her direction.

And it made her mad, so mad that if she could run, she'd never stop. Halfway down the path to the elevator, Leo stopped walking and Aria looked to him question. "Go ahead," he told her, "I gotta talk to Snora."

On a typical day, Nora might have blushed or had a crazy butterfly attack in her stomach, but today... Too much had happened for her to even remember her giant, clichéd and embarrassing crush on her best friend. On typical days, she would have internally gushed about how hot he looked with soot covering his face and how his curly hair just never seemed to stay put. About how adorable it is to see his eyes light up, ironically like a fire when he got an idea and then hastily search his tool belt for his notepad to jot it all down before he forgot. On typical days, nothing else mattered more than getting Leo to finally realize her feelings for him... But today was not a typical day.

Aria gave him a meaningful glance before leaving Nora's side and trudging ahead towards the golden elevator. Leo swooped her up and cradled her, which certainly did make her blush. How could she not with the closeness? He ignored eye contact, but had a red tinge on his face as well and walked over to a conveniently placed bench, five feet away. He set her down on the bench and sat next to her. Still quite close, she noted.

"You're angry." he said while looking down at his calloused hands.

Nora snorted. Sure, she was more than aware of the awkward air around them, but it it just vanish her other feelings. She was ticked off, pissed and downright enraged. "You reached far into your cabeza to come to that conclusion, didn't you, Valdez?" she snapped, rudely.

He lifted his head and met her eyes. Brown, like her own, but an entirely different shade. It was like he was reading her thoughts, like he didn't even need to ask what was wrong because he just knew. It was their unspoken understanding of each other because they were just so alike. Orphaned, Hispanic, freaky and just plain ol' screwed up. "Its because you're Roman."

She blinked at him in utter disbelief. Had he just...? "Excuse me?" she exclaimed in shock.

Leo began to look flustered and redder than before. "Aỳ no! I just mean that the gods didn't thank you because you're Roman and that would just cause another messy situation. Not that you're R-Romanesque-ness causes you to be mean or that being Roman is a bad thing!" he stammered, rapidly, afraid of pissing her off more. Nora had already caught the gist of his intended meaning, but she kind of enjoyed watching him squirm. "I mean, you're really funny and pretty, you know and I like the Roman thing you got going... I mean, _really_ like-."

He abruptly stopped in horror of his motor mouth and Nora was grinning internally. Her anger hadn't dissipated even with his quick theory, but it was put on halt. Her heart was now beating rapidly for a different reason, but she tried not to get her hopes up.

Leo continued to fidget, nervously while avoiding her gaze. His mouth was moving, soundlessly as if looking for the right words to say. She found it fun to see him this way. Leo was usually so loud and ready to wisecrack anyone who threw a jibe at him. "Nora, look..." he finally spoke, after what seemed like hours. "I know I'm your best friend-. Gods, I _hope_ I'm your best friend... Anyways, I don't wanna ruin that so I get that you don't feel the same way and if you could just forget that this ever happen-."

"Wait just a minute, you idiot!" she then snapped. She wasn't mad anymore or even smug, no, she was frustrated. After all the stupid hints and pathetic pining, Leo had felt the same way and not only that, he thought she didn't! It was so... stupidly complicated and she couldn't understand why two people couldn't just tell each other their feelings and avoid the all the trouble. All this time, she could have spent with him wasted on their stupid, idiotic fear of losing one another if all went south, when in reality, it wouldn't have. "When did you hear me say that I didn't feel the same way?"

The son of Hephaestus looked up and met her eyes in surprise. "You like me... As more than a friend, too?"

Nora was done with complicated. Complicated could take a hike as far as she was concerned. If he was going to know, he was going to know all and he has just handed her all the confidence she needed to tell him. "No more being Aphrodite's toy, Valdez." she told him, while trying and failing to move closer to him. _Damn legs_, she cursed in her head.

Instead, she took his hands in her own. "I don't just like you. I am far too invested in all of this for me to just like you. I love you and you better get used to it because you're my legs for the next six weeks." she paused and searched his expression for any giveaway on what he was thinking, but it was blank, unreadable. "No more being Aphrodite's toys, Valdez, I'm going to love you how I want to love you. That goddess can shove it."

He remained silent and her confidence depleted. Had she gone too far? Sure, he was a boy, he was also Leo! He had to have something to say. He only looked at her and she didn't know what to make of it. "Leo?"

Leo blinked and smiled, sheepishly at her wary tone. "Sorry... its just... I've played this in my head, _thousands_ of times and each scenario was different. Sometimes, you'd laugh or slap me or run away... And that was pretty much the end of that." he said with a dry chuckle and again avoided her gaze as if ashamed. He ought to be! Now, Nora wanted to slap him. How could he think so lowly of her? Even if he didn't believe that she had feelings for him, she was still his friend. She thought he knew her better than that. "But most times, you'd agree to go on a date with me or I'd somehow muster up the courage to kiss you... And that was it, there was nothing after that. I didn't think past those moments and now, I'm lost for words. I'm out of index cards and I don't know what to do."

She processed his words. He was such... an idiot! It was just so frustrating to deal with him and half the time she didn't even know why she did. "Do you love me?" she blurted without even thinking.

He looked up, "I- yeah, I do."

Nora let out a sigh of relief and loosened her grip on his hands as she leaned back on his shoulder. He smelt strongly of charred wood, but she didn't mention it. It was surprisingly comforting and just fit him. "Bueno."

He wrapped an arm around her and they sat in silence. Sometime within the moments of enjoying each others company, Leo remembered, "You were angry."

"Still am, but I'm also very happy right now so cállate."

She heard him chuckle. "And what is it that you are happy about, Snora?" he has inquired, mockingly. She couldn't see him, but she'd bet his expression was adorable.

Her reply was elbowing him in the side as hard as she could. Leo grunted in pain and she snickered. "Not dying might have helped." she told him, answering his question just as teasingly.

After he recovered from the pain because she did hit quite hard, he replied dryly, "_Right_, I'm glad you brought your suicide dive up! Not cool, Nora, not one bit."

Nora bit her lip. "Look, I was only one who could something. Kronos' time mojo didn't affect me."

He let out a deep breath and ran a hand through his singed hair. "You scared me... I-I had thought that you were a goner which was very _not_ cool." he explained in a shaky voice that made her feel really bad. "Next time could you, like, not throw yourself at a loco Titan? Por favor?"

She turned her head and caught his expression. Her heart plunged at the sight of it, "If I can be avoided, I won't." Nora agreed in honesty as she met his brown eyes. "You're kinda cute when you get all serious, Leotard." she then teased.

Leo lightly blushed and Nora wouldn't have even detected it of she weren't so close. "Kinda?" he retaliated just as teasingly. It took her a little more than a second to release they were flirting, but gods did she love every minute of it. "I think you should get you eyes checked, Snora because I'm too hot too handle." Her reply was a snort, shortly followed by a slap to his arm. "Ow! Nora, what was that for?" he complained.

"Bad puns are my territory, Valdez!" she exclaimed in a threatening tone. "Back off."

He smirked, pulling her closer. "As if you could take me, Morales."

"Oh, you bet I could, you great buffoon! With my hands tied!"

Leo raised his eyebrow in question, but she could see its mocking nature. "And your legs broken?" he added.

Her face fell. For a blissful second, she had forgotten the fate of her beloved legs. Damn that Kronos! she cursed, internally. How would she even survive? Not running for gods' know how long seemed like a bloody nightmare. Then an even worse thought floated into her mind. What if the breaks meant something worse? That she was done for? That her speed was gone?

Nora began to to panic and she prayed to the god of freaking out, if there was one, that it wasn't noticeable. Before, she was so damn angry at the gods for being idiots that she hasn't even considered it. She couldn't be normal, well as normal as a demigod gets. It just felt wrong. She didn't know who she was without her speed.

"Nora?" Leo called, warily while shaking her gently. Her eyes refocused on him and he eyed her. "What's wrong?"

She bit her lip. "What if I can't run anymore?"

Leo seemed to disagree with her immediately. "No, that won't happen."

"But-."

"Just hear me out..." he told her, solemnly and waited for her nod. When she did Leo continued. "Luke said something before he died. I can't remember his words, but it was clear. Something else is out there and its not nice _or_ pretty." Nora felt cold. "And for some reason I feel like we will play a big part in that."

* * *

It's no secret that I adore Nora. Probably my favorite out of all my oc's. Anyways, the next chapter is supposed to in the point of view of one of Rick's original characters and I was asked to do Bianca's a while back... I got stuck. I really don't know which way to go with her. Jealous? Selfish? Guilty? Clueless, even? I feel like I don't know her character well enough to know how she would react in such situations... In Rick's story, she's Nico's big sister, motherly til just about when she joined the hunter's... which I find could be considered selfish, but then again, not... I don't know. I'm stuck, but I plan to get past this soon! Thanks again for reading, reviews are always welcomed! Have another suggestion for who's POV I should do, let me know, please!


	13. Chapter 13 - Bianca di Angelo

Hey guys, it has been awhile, hasn't it? Sorry for the delay, life hasn't been all too easy lately. Even so, thanks for sticking around, if you have and I'm trying to get back on my game, so bear with me, if you could. Alright, enough excuses and whining, enjoy!

Chapter Thirteen - Bianca di Angelo

She had watched as her brother talked with the daughter of Poseidon. Bianca still found it astonishing that there even was a daughter of Poseidon and was even more so when she seen Nico, who now seemed very abrasive, chatting with her like the oldest of friends. She couldn't help, but feel a little jealous and well, a little guilty.

Bianca couldn't even say why she hadn't search the Earth high and low for her brother, like he had. She only remembers the panic of losing him and the relief of not feeling him die. She had guessed that knowing Nico was alive was enough for her, even so, that was just so wrong of her.

Her was her younger brother for gods' sake! She should have been the one looking, the only searching endlessly. The daughter of Hades felt shameful. She had let him down, failed him even and she hadn't even tried to make it right.

Deciding that she might as well try, she trudged over to the two younger demigods who happened to be smirking slightly as they talked. Once they noticed her approaching, Nico stiffened and a displeased look danced across his expression. The daughter of Poseidon, whose name she learned was Ariadne, had caught Nico's expression and pursed her lips.

"Nico, do you think we could talk?" Bianca asked when she was close enough. Her tone had been quiet, meek almost.

Nico looked hesitant and Ariadne had answered for him, "Actually, I had just asked him to go grab my shield for me." she explained, innocently casting Nico look before gesturing to her injured shoulder causing Bianca to remember just how she got it.. "I can't haul it back myself."

"Right," Nico then said, clearing his throat awkwardly, though he seemed relieved. Bianca had got the picture already and a lump formed in her own throat. "I'll go do that." With those words he took off, leaving Bianca's dark eyes watching in sadness him as he went.

"Dude, you messed up." Ariadne had then blurted out, calling Bianca's attention away from Nico retreating figure.

Bianca could not help, but feel a little annoyed with the girl. She eyed Ariadne and was appalled when she noticed how much she looked like Percy, only she seemed a bit younger about Nico's age, she guessed. "You have no right to speak about our situation!" the daughter of the Underworld snapped. "You don't have any id-."

Ariadne cut her off, abruptly. "I know what Nico has told me and from what I gather, your own brother doesn't trust you anymore which means you did something sucky. I suggest you grow up and fix it." she retorted, just as fiery before stomping off after Nico.

She stood there blankly, trying to will the tears not to day had been anything, but good. She had lost friends, her brother's trust, quite possibly Percy and she hurt all over. The arrival of the other demigods had been a miracle, Bianca knew that, but now she just wanted them to go. It was selfish, terribly so. They had just laid down their lives for them and there she was just hoping they'd leave.

Well, it wasn't even the group she wanted to leave, just their leader. Sure, Percy was ridden with grief at the moment, but before... When the Athena girl, Annabeth had arrived, she had noticed that Percy couldn't keep his eyes off her. Seeing him watch her, another girl, a pretty one at that, hurt.

For years, she had just assumed the boy was bloody clueless. For years! But today, she had learned the truth... he just wasn't into her. She would have cried if she wasn't around so many people.

Standing there, she could just remember the moment they met. Back in Nevada, shortly after she had lost Nico. He had saved her life from one of Zeus's hits on her. The King of Olympus was quite peeved when he learned of her existence. Of course, Hades never broke the oath, but he did keep her and Nico hidden for seventy years, give or take a few.

Around her, her fellow campers were gathering the dead. Or helping the wounded to the camp's vans. Percy was off with Thalia, sitting on the curb of the sidewalk, she was speaking it him in low tones and because of her distance Bianca couldn't make out what she was saying. Percy would give the occasional solemn nod, but didn't reply with words.

Bianca hated seeing him like that. He just looked so lost... She knew why, it was because he had felt like he had failed Luke in some way. She wanted to tell him so much, but she wasn't even sure he'd listen. She decided to try anyways and walked over to Thalia and Percy, sitting on the curb beside him.

"So this ended bad." Bianca murmured because both of them had fallen silent as she appeared.

Thalia snorted in dry humor. "You don't say."

Percy didn't speak, he only stared at his bloodstained hands. Bianca didn't even need to ask where the blood had come from, she knew and she turned away from the sight. The same feeling she had when she felt Luke die, hard to swallow. She managed to swallow it down eventually and met Thalia's striking eyes. She could definitely see sadness there. "It's just... Where do we go from here?" she asked, not to Thalia in particular. "Everything is just so... broken."

The daughter of Zeus shrugged, "I couldn't even begin to know where to start."

"We can't let this happen, again." a new voice interrupted from in front of them. All three of them looked up to see Annabeth. Bianca hadn't known her long, but from when she first met her, she looked more harsh. Still beautiful, Hades, she'd have to be blind to think otherwise, or very envious. "The gods made their promises, but it would be wise to not hold too much faith." she added, annoyance tinged in her tone.

Thalia eyed the Athenian girl with unregistered emotion, their situation was obviously very complicated. Finally, she nodded, "You crew should come back to camp with us. My hunters and I will be leaving soon and they could use your help."

With her eyes on Percy, who now refused to look at Annabeth, the blonde girl said, "I am not certain that that is the best idea. " Bianca knew it was bad that she couldn't help, but be pleased at Percy's new attitude towards Annabeth. Maybe what she had done stood in the way of his obvious attraction toward her. Bianca wasn't quite sure, but the thought comforted her. Annabeth removed her eyes from Percy and took a glance back at her crew as the huntress opened her mouth to protest. "Thalia, you're a hunter, surely not all of your demigods are Greek? I'm sure you can understand my dilemma with that being said."

Bianca shared a confused glance with Percy. He seemed suddenly angry about not knowing what they were talking about and casted a glare in Thalia's direction. "What are you keeping from me?" he demanded, his tone cold which was very much out of character.

Though surprised by his tone, Thalia sighed and said, "Romans, Jackson." It was so unusual for Thalia to give in so quickly, but Bianca realized it was because she was tired of fighting, any sort of fight.

Annabeth didn't seem to agree with Thalia spilling the beans. "Listen, this is _very_ sensitive information. The last time the Greeks met the Romans, it was the Civil War." she snapped at them. "Its obvious that the two will meet again, in fact I'm surprised they aren't here, now... Before we arrived Nora said they were preparing for a fight as well."

Bianca was still trying to process the information given. Romans? As in... Romans? Her mind was running with tons of questions, but it seemed as if her mouth couldn't move to ask them. She was kind of shocked. "Roman demigods? You're serious?" Percy questioned in disbelief.

The daughter of Athena nodded in confirmation. "They're a little more organized, as Nora describes. I haven't seen much of their camp myself, but Nora has... She was the one I sent to check up on you guys, for obvious reasons. She's part of the reason we knew you might need help." she explained, though didn't seem to be comfortable with sharing the information and Bianca was sure curious to know why.

"If we don't know about them, how did you find out?" Bianca asked, skeptically.

"I met Mercury, Hermes' Roman counterpart and he asked me to watch over his daughter. He felt as if she wouldn't fit in with the Romans." said Annabeth, "He was right, Nora's case is obviously a weird one." finished the blonde, who had a small smirk of fondness on her face.

Percy blinked, "Nora? She's a Roman demigod?"

She nodded, and Bianca was ridiculously curious on how it all worked. Was there a Hades and a Pluto? Were they same person? Were both of them her father? And the Romans, what were they like? Thankfully, Annabeth had sense for the questions running through her mind. "They're not much different from you, except maybe in structure and possibly size. The place is huge, a whole town, and descendants as well as first generation demigods live there. Its the most remarkable thing I've ever heard of." she told them, sounding as if she were impressed.

"A whole town?" exclaimed Percy, who looked positively bewildered. It was the first time he bothered to meet Annabeth's eyes and Bianca couldn't help, but be bothered by it. "You can't be serious."

The daughter of Athena shrugged, "I hear this all from Nora, she's the one that's been there."

Thalia agreed, nodding, "I've heard similar things from daughter of Mars in my ranks. Lady Artemis doesn't really like to have Romans amongst us, it doesn't always end up well, but she makes exceptions."

"I can't believe you never told me..." the raven-haired boy muttered, seemingly hurt after they had sat and processed what they two girls had said. "I told you everything, Thals."

The huntress' expression changed in one of guilt. Bianca was also as bit miffed, but she could see the reason behind Thalia's silence. Sometimes, you had to keep secrets from people you loved, so they stayed safe. "Look, I wanted to tell you, but there's serious bad blood between us and the Romans." she said.

"It takes one slip up and we could have one of the more hot headed of us off to declare war with them." Annabeth added for support and received the smallest of smiles from Thalia in thanks.

Finally, Percy seemed to understand and nodded. "Luke's warning makes so much sense, now." he admitted, biting his lower lip. "Old gods, Greek obviously, new gods, Roman..."

Annabeth laughed bitterly, "Yeah, I don't care, those assholes can find some other demigod to fight whatever's coming." she stated, simply. She looked cold, it threw Bianca off on how so. Not to mention, how direct the girl had been on calling out the gods. She had been seriously affected by having to kill Luke and Bianca was beginning to see it. She almost felt bad for the blonde. "I'm done." she declared before heading off alone, Percy's eyes following her as she did.


End file.
